And Everything Comes Tumbling Down
by greenmangoes
Summary: modern AU - Arthur & Gwen are actors in a TV series
1. I'll tumble for you

**Title :** And Everything Comes Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers**: None  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arthur & Gwen are actors in a TV series  
><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, I know I should be finishing my almost two-year-old fic for UB (darn you Muses for abandoning me again!) but this just wrote itself out. Not quite sure if it's cracky but it's modern AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. I'll tumble for you<strong>

Arthur scowls at Gwen from across the room as she laughs heartily at something Merlin says. She's laughing so hard that she needs to hold onto both Merlin and Gawaine's arms as they both stand on either side of her. Although he tries mightily to catch a hint of what they're laughing about, he's too far away.

"Stop fidgeting AP or we're never gonna get this done." Sarah admonishes him as she applies the finishing touches to the 'scar' she's been painting onto his chest for the last hour.

"Sorry…" he mutters a tad insincerely as he fights the urge to march up to his co-stars to demand what they found so funny. He knows he's being irrationally paranoid but for some reason, he's been finding himself increasingly annoyed whenever SHE laughs or smiles at any of their male co-stars – particularly since she hasn't been doing any laughing or smiling with him since they've been back to shoot the fifth series.

* * *

><p>Sarah sighs loudly as what should have been the last coat of red color onto the latex she'd stuck on Arthur's chest ends up getting smudged because of his seeming inability to sit still. She looks up in exasperation to tell him off again but notices his intense stare  scowl at something across the room. Following his gaze, she smirks inwardly when she realizes what it is or rather whom it is he's been directing his intense concentration on. A part of her wants to hit him on the head and tell him off – because really, it's his bloody fault why Gwen's been avoiding him – but couldn't help but feel sorry for the idiot when she notices how tightly he's holding onto the arm of the chair.

"They're just sharing a joke…" she offers tentatively, half expecting a sharp retort. She is surprised when the only reaction she gets is a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>Gawaine makes an imperceptible nod to Merlin when he notices how intently Arthur is scowling at them from across the room.<p>

Merlin gives him a questioning look as he mouths "What?" silently.

In response, he moves closer to Gwen's left side in an attempt to hide his motion from both the scowling actor across the room and the actress standing next to him, who was still trying to control her mirth at the joke his fellow Irish actor told earlier, before silently mouthing, "Arthur."

Merlin stiffens at this and he sees him resist the urge to immediately look behind him to confirm his observation. He's saved from having to figure out how to engineer the move to check out their co-star across the room when one of the production assistants hurries towards them to catch Gwen's attention. He moves towards Gawaine's side, ostensibly to give the PA room to converse with Gwen.

All at once, the actress straightens up and asks. "He's here?" At the PA's nod, she turns back to make her excuses to the two men. "I'll be back in a few, could you tell AT that I just stepped out for a spell?"

And before either men could react further, she's already walking towards the exit, leaving them staring after her in confusion.

"What was that about?" Arthur's question breaks into both men's reveries.

They don't answer him. Instead by mutual agreement, they both start walking towards the exit to see who Gwen's visitor is and Arthur could do nothing but follow after them.

* * *

><p>Arthur struggles to control his annoyance at his co-stars who were both pushing at each other trying to get through the exit first. "Oh for crying out loud!" he berates them both before pulling at their shoulders so he could get out ahead of them, all the while wondering what it is they were so eager to see.<p>

"I don't think you'd want to…" Merlin's voice trails off behind him when he realizes that Arthur's been stunned into immobility at the sight before them.

"So who is Gwen's…" Gawaine's voice trails off too when he sees the two actors' motionless figures outside.

For the life of him Arthur can't move. He tries to but his feet refuse to obey him. And not even the prospect of teasing from the two clowns behind him could unfreeze his limbs. So he stands there wanting to look away but unable to tat the sight of Gwen being enveloped by famous actor Michael Grayson's arms.

* * *

><p>Gwen enters her hotel room eagerly as she looks forward to the weekend break she has from shooting. While the work isn't too tiring during the first week, it is nevertheless taking a massive effort on her part to act normally off set.<p>

"So what happened to keeping things professional?" Arthur's voice startles her from behind.

"Excuse me?" she asks politely without turning around, though her hackles rise at the way he sneers the word 'professional.'

"Oh yeah… that series has wrapped so you reckon it's probably real now huh?"

She stiffens but does not react.

"You do know he has a girlfriend." He continues, "And a daughter…" He adds for good measure.

"What are you on about?" she asks tiredly, still refusing to face him.

"So that excuse is what…just for saps beneath your level of fame?" This time, he doesn't care to disguise the censure in his voice.

Gwen bites her lip to control her anger. She counts to three before slowly turning around to face him. "We both know who's more famous between the two of us." She refuses to be drawn into a fight.

Her answer seems to deflate him and he sighs. "Gwen…"

"What do you want Arthur?" The question leaves her mouth before she could censor it.

"Why does he get a chance and I don't?"

The question floors her. All at once, the anger and resentment and hurt she's been feeling in the months between their last shooting day for the fourth series and this day boils over. "Unbelievable!" she mutters to herself.

"It's a fair question." He insists as though he has all the right in the world to do so.

"You…" she struggles to control her emotions and finally settles for a question of her own, "…and does Elena know you're here asking me that?"

He flushes at this. "You told me it can't be." He defends himself.

"I told you to wait until…" she cuts herself off. "Why are we even discussing this? You've obviously moved on."

"Obviously!"

She does not miss the sarcasm in his reply but refuses to be baited further.

"So he loves you?" He asks.

She doesn't answer.

"And you love him?" He asks again.

She still does not answer.

She sees him take a deep breath trying to mask his feelings before he slowly moves towards the door and mutters "Guess I'll just see you on set then."

She wants to ask him to stay so they could talk about what happened to them but he doesn't look back.

She crumples where she stands the moment the door closes. And only then does she allow her tears to fall.

* * *

><p>She's going to kill him.<p>

"What are you doing?" She whispers at him furiously as she tries to disentangle her hand from his surreptitiously, ever conscious of the many fans milling about the castle.

He smiles at her as he tightens his hold on her hand. "Exercising my husbandly rights. We are after all married now."

"We're between takes." She grumbles but gives up the fight, not wanting to draw attention to their tug of war.

He shrugs. "We're rehearsing."

"Our next scene does not call for any hand holding – we're supposed to be fighting remember?" She doesn't know what to make of his about face. She's been dreading coming to work after the way their conversation at her hotel room went last week, completely expecting the return of his morose persona of series three. That he's more playful now than he was while shooting series four is an understatement. She tries to ignore the heat traveling up her arm at their prolonged contact and moves to hide their entwined hands from public view.

"Ah…but they don't know that…" is his cheeky reply, referring to the fans who were all busy trying to film/take pictures of them from way behind the line set up by the crew, before moving to the side so everyone could see how he's been holding her hand hostage.

"Arthur!" she admonishes him. "I get enough flack from your fans as it is…please don't make it worse…" she knows it's pathetic to be pleading with him, but even though she's made a conscious effort not to pay attention to how the social media surrounding their show's fandom – yes, she now knows that term, thanks to Merlin and Morgana – she doesn't live under a rock and so isn't completely unaware of how much hate she gets from some fans.

* * *

><p>It is this assertion that makes his smile falter.<p>

He knows that he shouldn't but he can't help himself. He turns to face her and then his free hand is touching her face gently and lifting it up – much like his TV character does to hers – so that she can see the silent apology in his eyes.

He sees her eyes widen at his actions and he almost lets go.

Almost.

But then her pupils dilate and her lips part.

And before he could think about the consequences of his actions, he is bending towards her.

And right there, in front of cast, crew and fans alike, he throws caution to the winds.

And kisses her.

Everything fades away.

He doesn't hear the director yell cut as Merlin fumble his lines.

He doesn't hear the gasps from the crew.

He doesn't notice the flashing of the cameras from fans across the courtyard.

…

…

Minutes later.

Tumblr explodes.


	2. She said

**Chapter 2. She said.**

****Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)**

**AN: **I was thinking this one would be a one-shot but found myself writing this when I woke up today. I know it's a little out there – but it's all in good fun and I think still very much tongue-in-cheek. Thanks to those who've read, put it on alert & added it to their favorites, you made my day *hugs*

**AN2: **Flashbacks are italicized.

* * *

><p>Gwen wishes she could chuck her phone out of the hotel window. It's been beeping and ringing intermittently for the last couple of hours and after reading the first few texts earlier, she knows the messages are most likely about the pictures that have exploded all over Tumbler. She's had to set it to silent and also unhook her room phone in order to avoid calls, not only from Morgana and Merlin but also from her other friends and family.<p>

The sudden knock on her door startles her out of her reverie and she debates with herself for a couple of seconds on whether to pretend to be asleep already or to just go ahead and face the music. She sighs heavily as she plods towards to the door to see who was on the other side. She is not surprised to see Morgana.

"Gwen! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" she demands as she enters the room.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Gwen grumbles as she follows her friend/co-star after locking the door.

"So those photos were real?" Morgana squeaks as she sits on her bed, eyes wide. "Drats! I always miss all the fun." It was her day off and so she only found out when Gawaine sent her the 'evidence'.

Gwen groans in frustration. "I am so going to wring Arthur's neck!"

Morgana laughs heartily. "You mean you haven't already?"

"I don't know what that bloody idiot was thinking."

"Oh, I rather think he wasn't at that point." The Irish woman teased.

"How bad has it been?" Gwen asks her friend tentatively.

"Well… "

"I knew it!" Gwen grimaces. "I bet there are posts all over Tumbler of me with a scarlet letter!"

Morgana looks at her with horror. "Surely not?"

"Okay...maybe not…" she concedes. "But everyone knows that Arthur's with Elena..."

Morgana just shakes her head.

"What?"

But the brunette just rolls her eyes.

"I don't even know how I made it through the rest of the day…"

"Do tell…"

"We were supposed to shoot that fight by the courtyard, but we had to scrap that to do the interior scene instead because the fans were…" she couldn't continue.

"I bet it was bedlam."

"…complete and utter bedlam!"

Morgana laughs. "Merlin tells me JJ nearly had a heart attack."

"He read us the riot act." Gwen admits glumly.

"What did Arthur say?"

"That idiot had the gall to tell JJ we were just rehearsing!"

"That's Arthur for you."

"And when JJ said we didn't have any courtyard kissing scenes in the first script, he said we should have had one."

Morgana's comical expression causes Gwen to laugh.

"So why did he kiss you?"

The question throws her for a loop. "I have no idea." She answers. She truly doesn't.

"Did you kiss him back?"

Gwen blushes.

"You did!" Morgana chuckles.

Gwen groans and hides her face.

"So tell me again why you're not together?"

"You know why…"

"No, I really don't. I mean, it's obvious you've both got the hots for each other."

"Morgana!"

"What? It's true. For all our teasing about Arthur and Merlin, it's actually you two that has so much UST going on…"

"UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension."

Gwen gapes at her friend.

"Oh don't give me that look woman. For all your assertions that it's all acting and mechanical and technical and like kissing a mate, anyone with eyes or half a brain can see that's not entirely true."

"We're professionals."

Morgana scoffs.

Gwen sighs. "Well that point is all moot and academic now anyway."

"Why ever for?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"He's obviously moved on." She doesn't mention Elena.

"Right!" Morgana mocks. "Because that kiss surely means he's moved on."

"Morgana!"

"I just don't understand what happened. You were both doing so well during the fourth series shoot. I really thought…"

"So did I…" the words escape her lips before she could stop them.

"…then why?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Why won't you go out with me?"<em>

"_Quit fooling around Arthur."_

"_Why won't you take me seriously?"_

"_Because you and Merlin always take the mickey out of me…"_

"_Well, would you rather I pull at your braids?"_

"_What?"_

"_Maybe I should push you out of the swings…of course there aren't any around here…"_

"_And that Arthur, is why I never take you seriously."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur…"<em>

"_Why won't you believe me?"_

"_You're young…"_

"_And you're three years older, what's that got to do with anything?"_

"_It's manufactured attraction." _

"_Bollocks!"_

"_I've seen this happen before…people working closely with each other for months on end ending up in a relationship and when the shooting ends, it fizzles…"_

"_It's been two years and some change…if it hasn't fizzled yet, I don't think it will any time soon."_

"_It might."_

"_So that's your excuse?"_

"_It's not an excuse."_

"_Why are you so afraid to take a chance with me?"_

"_Arthur just drop it."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur, what's wrong?"<em>

"_Nothing."_

"_Why so serious?"_

"_Not everything is a joke Gwen."_

"_Arthur…"_

"_They're calling for me at makeup…"_

"_Arthur…"_

"_Look, you can't have it both ways."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm either a joker or not. You can't switch me on and off at your convenience."_

"_I don't…"_

"_You do! If you don't like me at all, the least you can do is to stop pretending you care about my moods…"_

"_That's not what…"_

"_But it is…"_

"_Arthur…"_

"_Just drop it Gwen…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I missed you."<em>

"_Okay."_

"_You didn't miss me at all?"_

…

"_Look Arthur, it's complicated…"_

…

"_We can't be like this…"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like strangers. People can tell."_

"_I haven't heard any complaints about our acting…"_

"_Are we?"_

"_Are we what?"_

"_Acting?"_

"_You tell me."_

…

"_If you're really serious…"_

"_Unbelievable!"_

"_If you're really serious, then maybe…"_

"_Maybe?"_

"…_maybe we can…"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you let me finish…"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_If, at the end of this series, it's still there…"_

_..._

"_Then maybe …"_

"_No! No maybes. It's either a yes or a no."_

_..._

_"We're both adults here. I'M an ADULT. And I can be professional even if you say n..."_

"_It's a yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes!"_

"_And in the meantime?"_

"_In the meantime, let's just take things as they come…"_

"_Okay…I can work with that…"_

"So can we do this again?"

_"Again?"_

_"I missed you."_

"_I missed you too."_

"_Welcome back."_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing Arthur?"<em>

"_It's the end of the series."_

"_There's a fifth…"_

…

"_Arthur?"_

"_You can't do this to me again Gwen. I'm not waiting another bloody year."_

"_I wasn't asking you to…"_

"_Weren't you? It's been four years! Four!"_

"_Keep your voice down…"_

"_Even our TV characters are blooming married already!"_

"_Arthur, stop cussing!"_

"_Unbelievable. That's ALL that you got from that? My cussing?"_

"_I was only…"_

"_You know what? Screw you! I'm done!"_

"_Arthur…"_

…

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gwen…"<p>

"And you know what the funny part was? I was only joking when I mentioned the fifth series…"

"You should have made him listen..."

"I tried! I tried calling him, but he wouldn't take my calls. And then he left the country and then I was busy shooting and then time just slipped away and before I know it Elena was there again…"

"They're just friends…"

"No they're not."

"Gwen…"

"He loves Twitter…"

"What has that got to do with it?"

"He closed his account for her…"

"Gwen, that's not why he did it…"

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done…"

"So now what?"

"I guess now, I just live with it…"

"And Matthew Grayson? Where does he fit in all this?"

Gwen laughs. "I see Merlin and Gawaine have been carrying tales…"

Morgana doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"He's just a friend."

At the other woman's raised eyebrow, Gwen laughs.

"He is. He's just a nice guy who happened to see me break down while we were shooting…"

"Oh…"

"He's been with his girlfriend for years. And, as Arthur has helpfully pointed out to me last week, they have a daughter."

"Why the visit?"

"They're just vacationing here and he knew I was shooting so he dropped by."

"Without her?"

"Goodness Morgana, you're like a bloodhound."

"I'm still waiting for the answer."

"Fine! I might have told him…"

...

"Oh! You minx!"

"What?"

"You're trying to make Arthur jealous!"

"Shut up Morgana!"


	3. He said

**Chapter 3. ****He said.**

****Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)**

**AN:** This was a lot harder to write for some reason – can't seem to get the knack of writing the Knights' characters but I hope I didn't completely drop the ball here. I thought about having Merlin do that heart-to-heart with Arthur, but I don't know...Gawaine seemed more up to the challenge.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Arthur wishes he could chuck his cellphone out of his hotel room. It's been beeping and ringing intermittently for the last couple of hours and after making the mistake of answering that first call without checking caller ID, he now knows the folly of such a move. So he switched it to silent and unhooked the one in his room to avoid another tongue lashing from his mum. Of course, he knows he can't hide in his room forever, as he'd have to emerge for his next shooting schedule, but for tonight, he wants to pretend he hadn't just ruined his chances with Gwen forever.<p>

The sudden knock on his door startles him out of his reverie. He thinks about pretending to be asleep, but he has a pretty good idea who the person on the other side would be so he reluctantly moves to open the door. That it's Merlin does not surprise him. What does surprise him is that he's not alone. They all walk past him without so much as a hello.

"Did I say you could all come in?" he asks grumpily.

"Hey, you opened the door." Gawaine shrugs as he jumps on his bed.

Arthur takes a moment to consider how utterly small his room has become with the presence of five extra bodies, three of which were standing uncomfortably since there wasn't anywhere they could sit. Without saying a word, he opens the closet to get his hoodie, knowing that a trip to the pub is expected.

* * *

><p>They're all ensconced in a booth at the nearby pub, drinks in hand when Merlin takes a stab at him.<p>

"So what was that all about?"

Arthur considers ignoring the question for all of 30 seconds before the collective gazes of his fellow cast mates breaks him down. He groans loudly as he slumps in his seat.

"You're such a swot!" Trust Gawaine to state the obvious.

"You should have asked our resident Lothario for pointers…" Merlin, who's already downed a couple of pints, points to the actor sitting next to him.

They all snicker at this.

"Hey! I've never had any complaints about my snogging abilities EVER." If he's more sober, he probably wouldn't even dignify that dig with a response.

"You're lucky Gwen didn't slug you." Elyan asserts.

He groans at that. "It probably would have been better if she had so it's over and done with…"

"I thought JJ was gonna have a heart attack…" Merlin recalls.

"What were you thinking?" Percy asks, completely baffled.

"Obviously, he wasn't." Leon raises his bottle at this.

"Which reminds me, Elena called me earlier. She said you weren't answering." Gawaine looks at him in question.

"Uh oh…do I smell trouble in paradise?" Elyan asks.

Arthur shares a look with Gawaine and Percy at this.

Merlin notices and raises his eyebrow at Arthur in query.

He just shrugs in response. He feels like crap for not telling Merlin about his arrangement with Elena but he knows how close he is with Gwen too and for the sake of his pride, he needs to keep up the pretense. Of course, he's probably coming off as a complete tosser with the stunt he just pulled earlier.

It had all seemed like a good idea at that time. Tease her to try to get her to smile at him again and make her see how good it could be if she just gave him a chance. Use her wariness of publicity to gain her compliance. He should have known it was a bad idea. He'd forgotten about Elena and how it would look to people. He's probably made things worse for her.

The sound of Merlin's beeping phone brings him out of his musings. Gawaine takes a peek at the phone message over his shoulder and smiles widely when he sees who it's from.

"Oops…got to go." Merlin starts to move to get out of the booth.

Arthur looks at him in confusion. "Go where?"

"He's going to see Gwen." Gawaine replies, ever helpful.

Arthur tries not to scowl at Merlin. He really does, but fails miserably. His annoyance increases further when Merlin just shrugs at his silent question. He's glad that the rest of the gang were all a little drunk and so didn't realize something was amiss. Surprisingly, it is Gawaine who remains sober and whispers to him, "Have you talked to her yet?"

Arthur grimaces. "She disappeared on me as soon as her scenes were done."

"You know where she's staying."

"And what pray tell, should I tell her?"

"That you're an idiot." Percy surprises both at his assertion. They didn't know he was listening.

Leon and Elyan, both more than a little buzzed, sniggered.

"Don't you all have early call times tomorrow?" Arthur asks in annoyance.

"We're off." Elyan supplies helpfully.

Leon nods. "I think they're doing the forest scene with Morgana, Gwen and Merlin tomorrow morning."

Gawaine smiles at Arthur's discomfiture. "Should I be breaking out my hoodie and glasses tomorrow then?"

Arthur glares at him.

"Huh?" Leon, Elyan and Percy sport equally baffled looks at Gawaine's question.

Arthur struggles not to react. "I need another drink." He answers instead and makes a move to stand up.

"I need one too." Gawaine asserts as he follows Arthur.

"Hey, get me one too." Elyan calls out.

"I'll order one for each of you." Gawaine promises before he goes after Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asks.

Gawaine feigns a clueless look. "What? I'm just getting them drinks."

Arthur glowers at him as they both stand just outside the pub. "The bar is that way." He says as he points back to the interior of the pub.

"I needed air…"

"Whatever."

"Why haven't you told Merlin?"

Arthur ignores him.

"You do know that as long as Gwen thinks you're with Elena that she won't…"

"It doesn't matter…" Arthur interrupts.

"The hell it doesn't."

"She's with that Michael fellow now, so obviously my plan backfired. What does it matter if she continues to believe that?"

"You really are an idiot!"

"Whatever. I've moved on."

Gawaine laughs at this. "Yeah, because that kiss was all about moving on…"

"I was just taking a mickey out of her…"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Simple. Get that massive stick out of your arse and tell her how you feel."

"Don't you think I haven't?" Arthur loses his cool. "She doesn't believe me. She never has!"

"Of course she wouldn't! Who would, when you keep telling everybody how 'highly' you think of her."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been telling people what I think of her."

"Let me see…what was it? Political? Or was it mechanical? Oh, how about that you're into her cause she's the only girl around?"

"What? That's ridiculous! I was talking about our TV characters."

"Yes. But you know how some fans can be. Don't tell me you're completely unaware of how much hate she already gets and how much worse it becomes when you shoot your mouth out of your ass."

"I…"

"And you've just made it worse with that stunt you pulled today."

Arthur slumps in defeat.

At this, the other man sighs loudly. "Look, I'm probably the last person you should come to for romantic advice. Goodness knows I don't have the greatest track record, but please listen to me when I say that messing with her head is not the way to get her."

"I'm not messing with her head…" He defends himself.

"If you really love her…" Gawaine continues without acknowledging what he said.

"Who says I love her?"

Gawaine looks at him with exasperation. "Ok then, IF you really DON'T love her then leave her alone. Stop holding her hands and stop kissing her outside of shoots."

"As opposed to what? Just kissing her onscreen?"

"At least you get to do it…"

"That's different. That's acting."

"Acting, my foot! Is your tongue acting too?"

"Don't be a perv."

"Tell that to your own tongue."

"I've never…"

"Pants on fire…what do you call this then?" Gawaine asks, as he whips out his phone to show the slow-mo version of a series three kiss.

"You sicko! Why the hell do you have that on your phone?" Arthur growls as he tries to get the phone out of his friend's hand in order to delete the image.

"That's not the only one too…"

"And your point is?" Arthur tries to deflect as he gives up the fight, hoping his friend doesn't notice how flushed he is.

"My point is… actually I don't know what the point is. It's your bloody mess."

Arthur sighs at this. "I was just…It's harder than I thought it would be."

At Gawaine's questioning look, Arthur continues. "I thought that when I walked away from her last year that I really could…that I could give it up... that I couldn't wait anymore. And then Elena…it seemed like a good idea to save face…But then I saw her again and I just… I don't think I know how to stop."

"Is because you can't have her?"

"What?"

"It's a fair question. Is it just the chase?"

"Of course not!"

Gawaine gives him a blank stare.

"It's been four bloody years! I've never chased anyone nor have I ever waited for anything this long in my life."

"So tell her that."

"I did."

"Tell her again."

"She won't listen."

"Make her."

"How?"

"I don't know." Gawaine says in exasperation. "Tie her up?"

"You think that'll work?"

Gawaine's eyes widen at this. "It was a joke."

"I don't know…seems like a good idea…"

His friend looks at him in horror.

"Relax Gawaine. I was joking…"


	4. They said

**Chapter 4. They said.**

****Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)**

**AN: **This chapter is shorter than the rest as I wanted to see if I could get away with writing just conversation snippets but still get the idea across and not confuse the heck out of the readers (feedback would be nice of course…) And I'd like to say that I have little knowledge and experience about film/tv shoots so if it isn't too realistic, do forgive me.

Anything you recognize from BBC's Merlin I don't own.

* * *

><p>"You think they'll do another courtyard scene today?"<p>

"I don't know but I sure hope so."

"Yeah…my sister and I were like kicking ourselves for not being here last Friday…"

"I know!"

"Was that part of the scene, you think?"

"The cameras weren't on them…they were shooting Merlin's scene with Gawaine when it happened."

"Yeah, I was so focused on Gawaine that I nearly missed it."

"Did it look as though they were rehearsing?"

"I thought at first they were…"

"Yeah, me too, but then I noticed they seemed to be holding hands."

"Well, they're married in the series now, so maybe they were rehearsing."

"Maybe, but seriously, do you need to rehearse hand holding AND kissing?"

"I heard they moved the shoot indoors after."

"Yup … the crowd went a little wild…"

"Did someone record the whole thing?"

"Several someones…I saw a couple of vids on YouTube."

Sighs.

"What I'd give to be able to hear what they'd been talking about…"

* * *

><p>"You think it's safe to shoot those two in the courtyard today?"<p>

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Remember last week?"

"Well, JJ gave them a talking to so I don't think we'll have a repeat of that…"

"How did they spin it?"

"I think they'll write it into the script."

"Really?"

"Did you see the videos on YouTube?"

"Not really…"

"I bet you JJ saw them."

"Maybe."

"The one I saw got more than a thousand hits and more than a hundred comments…"

"Really? Did you read any of them?"

"It's hilarious…and creepy at the same time…"

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the comments were speculating about their 'secret' relationship…"

"I suppose that's to be expected…"

"Yeah and some comments were outright nasty…"

Laughter.

"Did you know there are tons of videos on those two?"

"Really? Never pegged you to be into that whole thing…"

"I normally am not but my sister's a big fan of those two and she keeps showing them to me. Says they're proof.."

"Proof?"

"That they're together, or at least into each other. Something about dilated pupils and red ears…"

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Are they you think?"

"Beats me…I thought for a while they were, but you never know with them…"

"Yeah, one minute they're laughing and all friendly and then they're all moody and avoiding each other like crazy."

"My sister doesn't believe me when I tell her I don't know anything…"

More laughter.

"She's even asking for copies of outtakes when they have kissing scenes."

"How old is your sister again?"

"Old enough to know better."

"How's the wager going by the way?"

"It's still going…"

"For real? Maybe I should get in on the action too…"

* * *

><p>"Are they both ready?"<p>

"Just finishing with makeup…"

"Is it my imagination, or are there considerably more people today?"

"No."

"No, there aren't that many people?"

"No, it isn't just your imagination."

"You think it has anything to do with the stunt Arthur pulled last Friday?"

"You know it does."

"Sometimes I wish we had a closed set…"

"It's not so bad…they're mostly well behaved."

"They're both ready." Someone calls out.

"Okay, places everyone…"

* * *

><p>"Can you keep your voices down?"<p>

"Bitter much?"

"Would you quit it you two…oh my goodness, there they are..."

"She's so pretty…"

"Merlin's so cute."

"Where's Arthur?"

Several cameras zoom in.

"I think I see him…"

"Where?"

"He's just coming down the stairs."

More cameras zoom in amid muffled squeals.

* * *

><p>"So…how long do you think it'll take?"<p>

"Knowing Arthur, I say it'd probably take another four years."

"What did she tell you?"

"What did he tell you?"

"I asked first."

"And you're answering first too."

"What are you two whispering about?"

The two huddled figures turn as one toward the objects of their speculation.

"Ah. How much is the pot worth now?"

"A thousand quid..."

Someone whistles from behind them.

"For this year…so that's about three thousand in total."

"Anyone new joined?"

"AT…"

"Seriously? Does JJ know?"

Three pairs of eyes turn to stare the questioner down.

"Right…"

"Want to make a side wager?"

"What was that?" A new voice had joined the group.

"A hundred says he'll try something again…"

"You know something we don't?"

"Just a feeling..."

There's silence as the rest of the group stare at the scene being shot across the courtyard from where they're all waiting for their respective scenes.

"No takers?"

"What 'something' might that be?"

"I hope you're not talking about another surprise off screen kiss?"

"Nah…he's learned his lesson."

"We can only hope." A sigh accompanies that statement.

…

…

…

"Hey, that's not part of the script…"

"What the…is that a…?"

"Oh dear, did he just do what I think he just did?"

"Is he out of his ever-loving mind?"

"Told you so…"

…

…

…

Minutes later.

Another Tumblr explosion occurs.


	5. A & G went up the hill

**Chapter 5. ****A & G went up the hill…**

****Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)**

**AN**: Anything you recognize from Merlin I do not own. Unbeta'ed and written at 1AM so do forgive typos and grammatical errors when you find them. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Merlin doesn't quite know whether to laugh or be mortified as Arthur stops Gwen's tirade by pulling her forcefully into his arms and kissing the living daylights out of her before picking her up and carrying her into the castle.<p>

It's a cinematically romantic and perfect take too - if this move is in the script.

It isn't.

But since JM didn't say anything, he continues on with his dialogue until he finally hears the word "Cut."

There's silence right after, broken only by muffled squeals from fans across the courtyard. He looks at their director to see how he's reacted to the liberties taken by his co-actor in the scene they just shot and grimaces at the still shell-shocked expression on his face.

It takes a while before the crew manages to start moving again. Someone follows his fellow-actors into the castle, and Merlin is left standing where he is, still staring at their director who finally meets his eyes with a question of his own.

He shrugs in response as he too is baffled at the turn of events. They both try not to react overtly, ever conscious of the fact that this isn't a closed set.

Finally, JM starts giving directions to the crew about their next scene.

* * *

><p>"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?"<p>

Silence.

"Nothing to say?"

More silence.

"Don't make me give you two a time-out…"

Nothing.

"If that's how you two want to play this, you're both off tomorrow."

Two figures start to get up from their respective chairs.

"Did I say you two can go?"

Both slump back into their seats.

"Okay this is how this will work. You are both taking a day off from shooting tomorrow BUT you're both going somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Ah, he finally speaks."

Arthur flushes.

"Yes, somewhere. Together!"

"But…" This time, it's Gwen who breaks her silence.

"No buts. You are both to go to our next shooting location."

"I thought we weren't shooting…"

"You won't be filming but you are having your photo shoot for the promo stills."

"But…"

"No buts. I suggest you two talk about whatever it is you two need to talk about while you're up there because I can't have another one of your antics ending up on YouTube again."

"It wasn't…"

"Not a word, Arthur. You're lucky I'm not making you do something worse. The car will pick you up and take you there."

…

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Get out of here."

…

"What new location were you talking about? I don't remember anything about a new location…" The room's other occupant asks as two of the series' lead actors leave.

Silence.

"I see. Is there actually going to be a photo shoot at all?"

More silence.

"Then what..."

Both share a look.

"You're playing Cupid?"

There's a loud sigh.

"I shouldn't meddle but have you seen the videos?"

"You do know that this could blow up in our faces…"

"Yes, but that last stunt he pulled was ..."

"You didn't cut?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of leaving it in…"

"You do know that it's probably already up on YouTube by now…"

"Oh I'm counting on it."

They both laugh.

"Best damned viral marketing ever for the show…"

* * *

><p>Next day, on the way to the mysterious location.<p>

"You do know you'll have to talk to me eventually…"

She doesn't say a word and continues to look out the window.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

She finally looks at him and asks. "Why do you keep doing those things?"

He shrugs and tries to avoid her gaze.

She faces him fully and reaches out to touch his arm. "Why?" she asks again.

"Because…"

She waits.

He sighs. "You know why…"

"No, I don't."

He finally looks at her in frustration. "You do."

"What about her?" She asks.

"What about him?" He counters.

Both wait for the other to answer.

Neither does.

And so they both turn away.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right location?" Arthur asks the driver as he gets out of the van first.<p>

"That's what the ticket says…" the driver replies. "I think they're waiting for you there…" he points to the shack a little further up the hill.

"That looks like a long climb…" Gwen observes as she too alights from the van and stands next to Arthur. "Can't you drive us closer?"

"Sorry, it's too steep." The driver looks apologetic but doesn't budge from his seat.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Arthur asks as he picks up both his and her stuff from the van.

"I'll come back for you two later. I think I'm supposed to pick up your lunch too."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later then."

* * *

><p>"That's strange…"<p>

"What?"

"There's no one here…"

"Are you su…"

Both stare at the empty shack from the door.

"I don't understand…"

Gwen rifles through her bag to get her phone. "Bloody hell!"

"Cussy!"

"Don't start…can you check if you have signal? Mine doesn't."

Arthur looks at his phone and muffles a curse.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Arthur enters and looks around. "We can wait in here I suppose…"

* * *

><p>Gwen follows him reluctantly and notes the sparse furnishing inside the shack. She sees a wooden bench next to a table on one corner, a narrow bed on the corner furthest from the door, there's an ice box, a stove next to the sink and a door. "Please tell me that door leads to the bathroom…"<p>

Arthur, who's nearest said door quickly walks to open it. "It is…"

"Oh, thank God!" She shudders just thinking about having to go in the woods for nature's call.

"Well it does look like something you'd see in the show, except for this ice box." He squats to look inside.

"What's in it?"

"Bottled water, juice and some fruits."

She moves past him to open the cupboards above the sink and sees some pans, a kettle, glasses, plates, cutlery and canned goods – LOTS of canned goods. She doesn't quite know whether to be comforted by that last bit or frightened by it. Because, what does it mean that the cupboard's stocked?

"What's wrong? You look spooked."

"You think the driver's coming back for us anytime soon?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I just…" she breaks off, not sure how to proceed. "I just have a funny feeling about this whole thing…"

"What do you mean?" He gets a bottle of water and offers her one.

"What if they…" A thought occurs to her. "Please tell me you have nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with what?" He looks baffled.

"This! Our being stuck here, by ourselves for who knows how long!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Arthur asks indignantly. "Why would I…" he breaks off as he realizes exactly what Gwen was thinking. "Oh…"<p>

They both stare at each other in silence.

Finally, "I'm sorry…" her words come out tentatively.

"I…" he doesn't know quite what to say. While a part of him was appalled at the predicament they were in, another part of him was secretly glad to have this time alone with her. And if he were more honest with himself, he'd admit that the thought of being able to talk to her, without fear she'd walk away or leave, cheered him up considerably. "Well at least we won't starve." He finally offers, knowing how often she gets hungry. For such a small person, she has a very healthy appetite.

* * *

><p>Gwen sighs heavily as she walks slowly to sit on the bed. <em>"At least the mattress is soft."<em> She thinks, and gives a start at the direction her thoughts had taken_. "Surely they wouldn't leave us here overnight, would they?" _She swallows and hopes her dismay doesn't show on her face_. "_Well, what shall we do in the meantime?"

Arthur considers sitting next to her on the bed but figures she might not appreciate it and so moves to sit down on the bench. Of course it's too low and would most likely make his back hurt if he sat on it for long – but unless he sat on the floor, there was no other option. "I have some movies in my laptop – we can watch something if you like…" he asks her.

She considers his suggestion for a moment before she finally nods her head. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Two movies, four bottles of water, an apple, some chocolates and several strawberries later…<p>

"How long do you think before they come for us?" Gwen asks.

"I have no idea." Arthur answers as he stretches. His back's on fire from sitting on the bench without proper back support. He's glad he'd taken off the chain mail earlier or else he'd be in more pain.

"Arthur…"

He looks at her in question.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not…"

"How bad is it?" She interrupts him.

He sighs. "Like it's on fire…" he finally admits.

She motions for him to come to her but he hesitates.

That she knows he's in pain doesn't surprise him. She's always been able to sense whenever his back was troubling him and in the past, she would give him a backrub in between takes. What does surprise him is that she's willing to do so again. He didn't think she'd offer again after everything that's happened since the end of shooting for the fourth series.

"I have nothing better to do anyway…" she tells him.

Still he hesitates, not because he doesn't want to but because of _how badly_ he wants to.

"My offer expires in five…four…three…"

He's already lying across her lap on the bed before she finishes her countdown.


	6. when Arthur fell & broke his crown

**Chapter 6. (when) Arthur fell (down and broke his crown…)**

******Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)****

**AN: **This chapter is all Arthur (flashbacks are in italics) –- to give some background and perspective on how he's come to this point and hopefully illuminate what drives him to do what he does.

**AN2** : All recognizable characters are the property of BBC and Shine. Also I used the lyrics of Madonna's song "What Can You Lose," taken from the soundtrack of 'Dick Tracy' (I found my old CD and heard the song again while I was writing this), for his conversation with Merlin just because it fit perfectly with what I wanted to convey.

To those who've left feedback and added this to their alert & favorites list, thank you and hope you continue reading. Let me know what you think of this =)

* * *

><p><em>It's his first reading with her when it happens.<em>

_..._

_Because it's his first major role, he is nervous – so he cracks a joke, more to calm down than in an attempt to get them to like him._

_And then he hears her laugh in response. _

_It's the first time someone's laugh makes him breathless – the good kind and not the 'I'm dying and I'm going to kill you kind.'_

_He tries it on others to see if their laugh does it for him as well._

_They don't._

_So he seeks her out to get her to laugh at / with him again. _

_Just to see if it isn't a fluke._

_It isn't._

_And so he does it again…_

_And again…_

…_and again - because it's addicting and it makes him feel good._

_He does it so often that it becomes a habit, so easy to fall into and even harder to break._

_It comes to point that he thinks he might not last a day without hearing her laugh. _

_That it might mean something else doesn't occur to him._

_At least until that fateful day in the park when Merlin comes up to him to ask._

_That it comes just before he takes a roller coaster ride with her makes it easy to pretend he didn't hear._

_And if the ride makes him acutely aware of her body pressed against his and leaves him breathless and lightheaded, well, he blames it on the adrenaline rush._

_He avoids his friend/co-worker's knowing gaze when they get off. _

_Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge it then it will just blow away._

_He hopes so anyway._

* * *

><p><em>It is just as the first series is winding down that he finally admits to himself that Merlin might be right. He remembers his conversation with him.<em>

"_**What can you lose?" **__his friend asks.__** "Why keep concealing everything your feeling, say it to her, what can you lose?"**_

"_**Maybe it shows? She's had clues, which she chose to ignore. Maybe though she knows, she just wants to go on as before, as a friend nothing more. So she closes the door?" **__He voices his doubts._

"_**Well if she does, those are the dues." **_

_He knows that. Too well he knows that. __**"Once the words are spoken, something may be broken…" **__he admits his fear._

"_**Still you love her…what can you lose?" **__Merlin persists._

"_**But what if she goes?" **_

"_**At least then you'll have part of her."**_

"_**What if she has to choose? Leave it alone." **_

"_**Hold it all in?" **_

"_**Better a bone - don't even begin with so much to win.."** He eventually decides. **"****There's too much to lose." **_

* * *

><p><em>Of course knowing the risks and fearing rejection does not make it any easier to pretend he doesn't feel what he's feeling.<em>

_So he finally decides to bite the bullet and ask her out._

_It hurts that she laughs at his attempt._

_But it doesn't stop him from asking again._

_She still doesn't take him seriously._

_And it's the first time he regrets making that first joke that started it all._

* * *

><p><em>The series break does him good he thinks as he tries to bury his feelings for her.<em>

_He thinks he's succeeded…right up until he sees her again when shooting resumes for the next series._

_That it is the series when their reel love story starts to gain traction makes it both heaven and hell for him._

_Heaven - because they have a lot of 'romantic' scenes together - and hell - because they HAVE a lot of 'romantic' scenes together._

_ It's confusing and it doesn't help that he has to share her with someone else in the show._

_Their first onscreen kiss goes by flawlessly though. Everyone's amazed that it only takes a single take and congratulates him on his fine acting. __He makes a joke because he very well _can't _say that he wasn't really acting and that the kiss rocks his very world and makes him realize how utterly (and hopelessly) in love he really is with her. _

_He is mentally patting himself on the back, proud of his wit, until he sees her reaction to his joke. __She doesn't laugh and he knows that he's blown it._

_Still, he doesn't let it stop him from asking again. _

_And again._

_And again._

* * *

><p><em>It is just as the second series ends that he gets fed up and finally asks why she doesn't believe him<em>

_That she uses his age as her first excuse doesn't surprise him. What does surprise him is her belief that it's not real. That proximity equals proclivity (Yes, he knows big words, thank you very much, because contrary to popular opinion - or so Merlin tells him - he's not a complete moron). _

_So he makes a strategic withdrawal during the third series, thinking to overcome her fear (because he fervently believes she does feel something for him – he refuses to consider otherwise) by making her miss him and acting like a smart-ass, especially during interviews while doing promo rounds. He doesn't count on feeling like a total chump when he sees disappointment in her eyes. And it doesn't help that Merlin and Morgana agrees with this assessment._

_Still, his plan eventually succeeds (was there ever any doubt?) because she makes the first move. That he's a hair's breadth away from chucking his plans out the window and coming to crawl back to her from sheer misery (because ignoring her means not hearing or being able to make her laugh, after all) when she finally goes to him is something he'll never acknowledge aloud to anyone._

_But it's a relief to finally admit how much he misses her. It doesn't hurt either that she admits to missing him too._

_And when she finally changes her 'maybe' into a 'yes' (no matter that it'll take until the series ends) he's elated. _

_There's no formal commitment (yet) but they are closer than ever and they're in a good place. If their kisses and hand-holding are confined to moments when they're far from the maddening crowd (because she doesn't want to jinx it and deal with all the crazy that comes with being with him), well, he's okay with it. Because he's happy – happier than he's ever been – happier than even he knew he could be._

* * *

><p><em>When the fourth series finally wraps, he's beside himself with anticipation because finally…finally she's going to be ALL HIS. And he can finally let the whole world know just how happy she makes him.<em>

_Of course, what should have been the best night of his life becomes the worst instead. __And whatever happiness he feels at knowing they'd been extended for another series is wiped away by the knowledge that as long as they're working together, she won't ever believe it's real. _

_He is devastated and unbelievably angry and bitter that he gives up. Because how can you fight something like that? He thinks he just doesn't have it in him to wait (anymore). So he walks away. And he pretends his heart isn't (really) breaking._

_So what if he dies a little bit each time he ignores her calls? So what if he misses her like crazy and longs to hear her laugh once more. So what if Gawaine and Percy tell him not to pretend to date their friend, Elena (she's agreed to do it after all)? So what if their friend becomes the subject of his fans' crazy – she knew what she was getting into when she signed up for it, didn't she? So what if he pretends to leave the country for someone else and not because he wants to avoid seeing her, knowing how tempted he'll be to see her. So what if he regrets walking away the minute he realizes what he's done. What of it?_

_He acts his heart out because what else is there to do? That he knows he's being the world's biggest douchebag does not faze him at all. He has his pride and it's enough (it has to be) - no matter that it's a cold comfort at night._

* * *

><p><em>He goes to see a play with Merlin one night when he's back home just because he's missing her so badly that he thinks even second-hand information about her from their mutual friend might be enough to see him through. It only makes him miss her more. <em>

_But because he's Arthur Pendragon and the King of Denial (he even has the crown to prove it), he keeps up the pretense – even with Merlin – because what if she asks their friend about him? He can't very well let her know that he's in agony from being away from her. He's not that weak (yes he is). He's way in too deep with his lies that he doesn't see a way out. _

_So he endures. And thinks maybe, just maybe he's finally succeeded in moving on._

_That is until he sees her again when series five begins shooting._

_And he realizes how utterly wrong he is._

* * *

><p>He comes back to the present with a start as her hands move lower to star kneading the knot on the muscles surrounding his coccyx. He bites back a groan as the move by turn relaxes his back AND makes nether region tense up.<p>

"Why didn't you just join me on the bed?"

Her admonishment makes him smile because he knows she's unaware how his mind went to the gutter at the thought of joining her on the bed. "I didn't think you'd want me anywhere near you…" he admits instead. He feels her hands falter at this and he waits for her response. When she doesn't say anything, he turns his head so he can look at her. "Gwen…"

She pauses and looks at him in question.

"I'm…"

"Sorry…so you've told me…" she finishes for him.

It isn't what he wants to say but he decides to go along with it and rests his head on his forearms instead, still facing her side, and closes his eyes without answering. He can feel her stare at him and tries not to let his awareness show. He thinks he might have drifted off, because when he comes to, he sees that her eyes are closed as she rests her back against the wall though her hands are still on his back. He doesn't want to move and disturb her rest but he knows his weight on her thighs would mean she'll most likely wake up with a cramp so he lifts himself slowly off her legs. She comes to at once and he whispers "Sorry…" for disturbing her.

Her eyes are unfocused when she looks at him and it takes all he has not to lean over and kiss her awake. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…" he tells her as he sits next to her and rests his back against the wall as well.

He figures she's still half asleep because she doesn't answer and moves to cuddle up to him instead. He freezes, unsure of what to do. He hardly breathes waiting for her to come to full awareness, expecting her to withdraw and move away as soon as she does so. But she settles back to sleep and he releases the breath he's holding and slides down a little so her head can rest comfortably on his shoulder.

He so badly wants to wrap his arm around her but dares not make a move for fear she'd wake up. She takes the choice out his hands however when she wiggles and maneuvers so that his left arm is around her shoulders and her head settles into his chest, with her arm around his waist. It feels unbelievably good and he wishes they can do this more often.

He waits a beat before he checks the time and realizes that they've been in the shack for close to five hours. He wonders idly if the driver would be back for them soon and finds himself wishing he was nowhere near them just yet.

And as though the heavens heard him, he hears the sound of thunder just before it starts to rain heavily. He checks to see if they've closed the door and he relaxes more fully when he notes that it's latched. He knows they need to talk – after all, he's pretty sure that was the point of getting them stuck in this place – but she looks so peaceful sleeping that he doesn't have the heart to wake her. So he just drops a soft kiss on her head instead before he too drifts back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next Up : <strong>And Gwen came tumbling after… <strong>it will be all about Gwen and her side of the story. Stay tuned.


	7. And Gwen came tumbling after

**Chapter 7. And Gwen came tumbling after**

**AN: **As promised, Gwen's side of the story (Flashbacks are in italics). As usual, all recognizable characters are the property of BBC and Shine. I own nothing so please don't sue. This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)

As always, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's given feedback, added this to your story alerts & favorites and for going along with me on my crazy journey into this wonderful OTP.

* * *

><p><em>It all starts with a joke. <em>

…

_It's their first reading and everyone's all nervous and tense, including her. All of a sudden their blonde co-star cracks a joke and the tension is broken. Everyone laughs and she, along with everyone else, starts to relax. She's a little disconcerted to realize that her initial assessment of him is wrong. He then proceeds to bug other people as the day goes on and she wonders if she needs to go out of her way to get to know him better (their characters in the series are bound to get together after all) but then he saves her the trouble because it's him that eventually seeks her out. _

_They don't have many scenes together during the first series so she's a little surprised that they keep ending up together laughing between takes and even off set. When they're given video cams to document their everyday lives she finds herself the object of his and Merlin's pranks. It's all in good fun so she doesn't really mind and doesn't even comment when he calls her a not-so-flattering name on cam just because she has a tendency to swear. And if he sometimes takes his joking a little too far, she forgives him easily, mostly for the fact that the way he says her full name (Guinevere) with just the right inflexion pretty much makes her putty in his hands. And if he's the only one who really gets away with calling her that, well what of it?_

_She never thinks to question what it all means until Uther gives her a quizzical look while they were off to visit a local theme park and she somehow ends up sharing a coaster ride with Arthur, instead of Merlin, as originally planned. But when she feels heat from each point of contact her back has with Arthur's front during the ride, she realizes that she might have understood what that look was about after all. _

_She ends up avoiding the older man's knowing gaze when they all get off because she knows she is blushing and it isn't exactly from the adrenaline rush nor the heat from the sun. _

* * *

><p><em>It is just as the series is winding down that he surprises her by asking her out. And because she's used to his flippancy, she laughs it off, thinking it is a prank. <em>

_But then he asks her again. _

_And again._

_And again._

_And with each rejection she finds herself doubting more and more the idea that he's only joking AND wishing more and more that well, he's really not joking._

* * *

><p><em>The series break does her good she thinks because it brings things in proper perspective.<em>

_His silence during their hiatus reinforces her belief that everything had indeed been a joke. But then she sees him again when shooting resumes for the next series._

_That it is the series when their reel love story starts to gain traction makes it both easier and harder for her to NOT take him seriously._

_Easier - because he's so into their romantic scenes, and harder - because he's SO into their romantic scenes, if that even makes sense._

_It's confusing to say the least and it doesn't help that he acts all jealous and possessive whenever she's shooting a scene with that other guy in their onscreen love triangle. _

_Their first TV kiss goes flawlessly. Everyone's amazed that it takes a single take and congratulates them on their acting. She feels like a fraud because it is perhaps the first time ever that she's actually stopped acting midway through a scene because that kiss shakes her to her very core and she actually buys into the look of awe she sees reflected in his eyes right after._

_But then she hears him make a joke about it later and she realizes just how foolish she really is._

_So she rejects him when he asks her out again, because she's not foolish enough to believe (again) that he's serious about his pursuit (even though it gets increasingly hard to resist his charms). If she sometimes catches herself fantasizing about jumping his bones, well, what of it? It's not like she'll actually be stupid enough to do it anyway, right?_

_Of course, she doesn't count on their next onscreen kiss being shot so close to the heels of his last overture. She is so distracted that she messes her line. So they do it again. This time, she manages not to fumble and they manage to lock lips (which she keeps chaste because the script calls for a true-love's kiss after all) and she thinks they're home free but then he forgets his line. So they do it again. This time it is her who messes up again when she feels his tongue on her lips and when she looks up at him, she sees that his eyes are twinkling unrepentantly. So they do it again. He keeps his tongue under control this time but then decides to overact his character's physical pain that the director had to cut. _

_So they do it again. And they're kissing again and he forgets his line. AGAIN! _

_And she just knows that he's doing it on purpose!_

_She's so unbelievably frustrated that she snaps. And so when they do it again, she decides to teach him a lesson. So she pushes at him a little too forcefully that his back lands hard on the tent pole and then she's kissing him with her mouth open and her plan backfires because instead of backing off he's kissing her back even more aggressively and she thinks wildly that what they're doing is probably (surely?) not fit for early Saturday night viewing but she doesn't really care. _

_And when she starts to forget where they are he decides to get in character and he delivers his line perfectly. She's never been gladder of her training because somehow, she manages to get through the scene despite being so thoroughly thrown for a loop. _

_He apologizes to her after and she tries to stay angry but she can't. And then he follows it up by asking her out again._

_An invitation that she rejects. Again._

_And again._

_And again._

* * *

><p><em>It is just as the second series ends that he finally breaks and asks her why she doesn't believe him.<em>

_So she uses his age as an excuse. But he sees through it and she's forced to come up with another reason. She is loath to admit that she's so afraid that he's only joking (because she knows she'll be so devastated if it turns out to be the truth) and so she tells him how proximity breeds proclivity. And that whatever it is he is feeling will most likely fade as soon as shooting ends._

_She thinks she's glad that he accepts this. But then recognizes it for the lie it is when she sees him again for series three and he's all morose and moody and so very un-Arthur-like that she can't help but ask. He brushes her off but she persists until finally he explodes and tells her to stop pretending to care. She tries to explain but then he walks away from her and she lets him. It doesn't stop her however from being hurt when he's taken to ignoring her. _

_That she misses his jokes and his pranks and his company is an understatement. But she resolves to accept it and tries not to let him see how upset and disappointed she is whenever he makes wise cracks about her character in interviews during promotional rounds. It gets so bad that she actually starts to beg off from such engagements. The hate she gets from some corners of their show's fandom helps her cause and since it's mostly from his fans, the powers that be save her from having to ask to be excused from scheduled appearances with him and arrange it themselves._

* * *

><p><em>By the time shooting for the fourth series rolls around, she's missing him so badly that she can no longer stay away. So one day she walks up to him and tells him so. <em>

_It is his turn to not believe. _

_And she's finally forced to admit that maybe, just maybe, she's been too hasty in rejecting his overtures. It is only after he squeezes a promise from her to give 'them' a chance at the end of the series that he eventually admits to missing her too. The relief she feels is overwhelming._

_They still don't have a formal commitment but both of them know things are different. They're closer than ever and they're happy. She's happy. And despite her stipulation to keep things private and just between them, he doesn't make a fuss. And she thinks that maybe (surely) she's falling for (is already in love with?) him. But instead of scaring her, the thought actually comforts her._

* * *

><p><em>They've just left the fourth series wrap party to celebrate privately when it happens.<em>

_He picks her up and twirls her around just as they are walking back to their hotel. She teases him about his exuberance and he tells her simply that he's happy because the series is finished. She knows he's talking about finally going public but she can't help but tease him that it isn't over yet because technically there will be a series five. _

_She's only joking of course, but he takes it the wrong way and jumps to the erroneous conclusion that she's trying to renege on their deal. And then he's shouting at her and walking away even before she can formulate a response. She thinks about running after him but decides to give him time to cool off. _

_In hindsight she realizes that it's actually the wrong move. Because when she goes to his hotel room the next day, he's already checked out. And when she calls him, he ignores it and sends her to voicemail. She thinks about finding him but then she gets cast for a mini-series that is way too good to pass up. By the time she's able to go after him he's left the country and she finds out – from the Internet of all places – that he's dating someone else. That she's the complete antithesis to her just guts her even more. So she throws herself into her work and hopes that sheer exhaustion would do what time and distance seem unable to. And that is to kill whatever feelings she has for him._

_She doesn't count on breaking down while on location though (when she sees photos of them together). It is after her last scene of the day and she finds herself bawling her eyes out in the dressing room. It's humiliating as all heck but she couldn't seem to stop. It is by sheer (bad?) luck that one of her male co-stars finds her like this. And before she knows it, she's telling him everything and he's awkwardly trying to pat her back and offering her words of comfort. By the time her crying jag finally stops, they're both well past the point of embarrassment. And so while she's lost her (potential) boyfriend, she's gained a new (man) friend._

* * *

><p><em>When shooting for the fifth series starts, she's resolved to keep her distance. She keeps to her own company and only talks to Merlin and the rest of the cast when he's nowhere near the vicinity. It doesn't help that she knows they'll have a lot of romantic scenes together because unfortunately for her, their television characters are newly married. But she's an actress and by golly, she's going to act her heart out. Their sort-of-confrontation in her hotel room just makes her all the more determined not to let him see how much he's damaging her cool.<em>

_She is glad though that the first few scenes she's shooting with him do not call for any hand holding nor kissing. In fact, their first major scene together is actually of them fighting in the courtyard. But everything goes to hell in a hand basket because suddenly he's acting all playful and teasing and it takes all she has to resist falling for his charms (again) because of course, there's Elena. _

_But then he kisses her in between takes and she's kissing him back and she forgets they're in public and that he's with someone else. And when it's finally over, her knees are so weak it's a wonder she doesn't collapse. He opens his mouth but before he could speak, they're being pulled away from each other by their respective PAs because apparently, pandemonium has broken out where the fans are gathered and she finds herself being whisked away to shoot indoors without him. _

_To say that things are awkward between them when they see each other next is an understatement – the stern talking to they received from JJ, still fresh in her mind. But she's a professional so she gets through her scenes without any trouble. That is, until they're shooting the aborted courtyard scene from the previous week. They've already gone through their blocking and Merlin is there and it starts without a hitch. She channels her inner hurt for their tv characters' first public fight as a married couple and she's really feeling it. She's in the middle of her tirade when he suddenly goes off script and she finds herself being pulled into his arms and kissed so thoroughly that she doesn't even have the energy nor will to resist when he picks her up and carries her out of the courtyard._

_And he doesn't stop kissing her until they're well into the castle and it's only the collective gasp of the crew inside that brings them to their senses…_

* * *

><p>She comes to slowly and feels a little disoriented when she opens her eyes. She realizes several things. One, that she's not back in the castle and she's in bed and not standing in front of the surprised crew. Two she's not alone, and three, she's wrapped around a very tall and distinctly masculine someone. She freezes as she realizes exactly who that someone is and she scrambles to get up and off the bed.<p>

She can't help the squeal of pain from escaping her lips as pain shoots up her legs and she falls on the floor.

"Guinevere!" He's up and beside her in a second and he proceeds to lift her up and deposit her back on the bed.

If it were any other time, she knows she'll find his tousled hair and sleep-softened blue eyes irresistibly gorgeous, so she's a little glad that she's in too much pain to notice (much). She gasps as his hands start rubbing her legs and mumbles, "Cramps…" to hide the fact that it's his touch (even over her pants) that makes her react violently.

"I'm sorry…" he apologizes without looking up at her as he continues to massage her legs.

"It's not your fault…" she answers as she tries not to shiver when his fingers travel up past her knees, thumbs rubbing on the insides of her thighs.

"It kind of is…" he offers sheepishly. "I fell asleep on your legs when you were giving me a backrub earlier…"

She's forgotten about that. "It's okay…" she answers before she remembers why they're where they are. "What time is it?" She asks as she notices how dark it has gotten inside the shack.

He stops his ministrations and fishes his phone out of his pocket to check. "A little over five…"

She gives a start as she realizes just how long they've been here. "Did the driver come already?"

He looks disconcerted for a moment before he jumps up to look out the window. "The car's not there yet…"

"Surely they don't plan to leave us here over night, do they?" she asks incredulously.

"Maybe not, but it's raining …"

It is then that she notices that it is indeed raining. And very heavily too judging by the sound on the roof and the darkness outside the window. She attempts to stand up and is relieved to note that her legs are not as painful as before. "It's getting too dark in here…maybe we should look for the flashlight…"

"Of course." He reacts quickly and starts opening cabinets in search of them. "Success!" He crows as he finds a gas lamp and two large flashlights in one of the cupboards. He lights it up and brings it over to the table.

She heaves a sigh of relief and sits back down on the bed. "So now what?" she asks.

He walks over and sits next to her and answers, "Now what indeed…"

She is saved from having to answer by the growling of her stomach.

He laughs at this. "Well, I guess that answers my question…"

"Are there any fruits left?"

"An apple and a couple of strawberries I think…"

She sighs glumly. That's not gonna be enough for her (and him). "Well I suppose we can open some of those cans. There's soup there I think."

"Soup it is…" He agrees as he stands up to walk over to the cupboard. "Shall I heat it up?" he turns around to ask, soup can in hand.

"Do you even know how to use that stove?"

He laughs. "Not really…"

"Here, let me do it then…" She walks over to join him.

"Good thing I'm stuck here with you then, huh?"

She doesn't answer but she's glad that the lack of sufficient lighting makes it impossible for him to see how his words affect her. She starts to reach for the soup in his left hand when his right touches her arm.

"Guinevere…"

She freezes. She's not sure she's ready for this talk. "Did you see a can opener? What kind of soup is that? Mushroom would be nice I think…" she talks over the thundering of her heart.

He puts the can down and turns her around so she's facing him. "Guinevere…"

She knows she's in trouble because he's using her full name and she's turning to goo in front of him. "Really…I don't think I'm in the mood for chicken noodle…" she says desperately as she avoids his gaze.

"Guinevere, stop." He cuts into her mumbling and uses his thumb and forefinger to lift her chip up so she's looking at him.

"I…" Her throat is dry and she can't get anything else past her lips. She thinks it so unfair that he has such power over her and she wonders how it's come to this.

And then he's slowly bending down and blotting her view of the lamp…


	8. Out of touch

**Chapter 8. Out of touch…**

**Disclaimer**:Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work offictionand any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)

* * *

><p><em>It starts out soft – whisper-like even – that one can almost call it chaste. No other part of their bodies touching, save his fingers on her chin and his lips upon hers. A kind of kiss so tender, one might think they haven't done this before.<em>

_It could have ended quickly had either of them thought to step back. It could have, it would have… it should have… _

_Only, it doesn't. _

_Because when he pulls her closer, she lets him and the space between their bodies disappears. _

_When her hands lift up to his shoulders, his hands slide to her waist. _

_When she rises on tip toes, he bends to meet her in the middle._

_There's hardly a breeze but, _

…_she trembles, _

…_he shivers._

_His lips let go of hers, but only for a moment. _

_Just long enough to breathe. _

_Before his tongue seeks entry…_

…_and succeeds._

_It deepens…turns hot…_

_How long it lasts, neither can tell. Nor really cares._

_But like all their previous kisses, it ends much too quickly._

…

…

…

"Damn!"

"I told you so…"

"It's like… it's way better than any of their onscreen kisses."

"I thought so too and I'm a guy."

"Is this the best footage of the lot?" Morgana asks as she clicks on the replay button so she can watch it again.

"Yes. The others were taken further away. Actually, the quality of that one's not half bad…"

"I suppose but imagine how much better it would be if they'd actually managed to film it properly…"

"Now that just sounds creepy as hell…" Merlin laughs.

"Oh shut it! We both know you're the biggest shipper of those two."

He snickers. "I rather think the honor goes to Gawaine…"

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow at her costar.

"He actually has a slow-mo gif of their series four finale kiss on his phone…"

"You mean the one with tongue?"

"You've seen it?"

"Who hasn't? It's all over Tumblr."

"You're just a couple of pervs aren't you?"

"Hey! In my defense…"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I don't have any…" She laughs as she searches for more videos on YouTube. "Blame it on the fan who actually took the time to make that gif...Oooh goodie! Yesterday's stunt!" She cackles gleefully as she hits the link and waits for it to buffer.

He moves to stand up.

"Not interested in seeing it?" She asks.

"You forget, I did see it already. Up close and personal…"

She giggles. "Hats off to you my friend for not even reacting and managing to finish the scene…"

"Training…" He explains. "Though it's probably a good thing the shot was wide and not a close-up because I probably looked like a fish out of water."

"We all were! The lads were all shaking their heads wondering what had gotten into Arthur."

"Speaking of, do you know where he's gone today? I've been calling his cell and it keeps telling me he's out of the coverage area."

"That's strange. Gwen's phone says the same thing. I tried calling her too cause I finished early."

They look at each other.

"You don't think…"

Her eyes widen. "That lucky bastard!"

"Huh?"

"Gawaine! He totally called it."

"Called what?"

"I wonder how many pints three thousand quid buys around here…"

"Ah… Well I don't think it's a done deal just yet, I mean, we are talking about Arthur here after all."

"True. Knowing him, he'll probably stuff it up again."

"You can bet on it. Oh wait, we already did." He laughs at his own joke.

"You're just a strange one aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He answers tongue-in-cheek.

"Dream on Emris."

"Oh but I do." He smiles at her. "I always do."

* * *

><p>"Gawaine!"<p>

"Elena? What are you doing here?"

"Was in the area so thought I'd visit."

"Does Arthur know?"

"I tried calling him but it says he can't be reached."

"He's off today."

"Oh. Do you know where he's gone? He's not at the hotel so I thought he was here."

"Maybe he's gone to the market."

"Can I hang out with you then?"

"Sure, why not. I was going to meet up with Merlin and Morgana at the pub, you can join us if you want."

"Is Gwen coming too?"

"Why do you ask?"

She gives him a 'duh' look.

He laughs. "Come on, it's not like you don't get along with her."

"Well, that was before I started 'dating' Arthur."

"Even so, she's never been the type to cause a scene…She's very Zen that way."

"That may be but if people see us together and Arthur ends up joining us…"

"Oh…"

"Yes. Oh!"

"Why did you agree to do it anyway?"

She sighs. "That was the only way I could get him to be in my film…for free."

"Hey! How come I got no favors? I was in your film too."

She laughs. "That's because you're easy!"

He starts to refute her claim but then concedes, "Okay, that's probably true…"

"Seriously, can you check if Gwen's coming?"

"Okay, let me call her." He dials her number. "Hmm…that's strange…"

"What?"

"Says it can't be reached…"

They both share a look.

"Call Arthur again, will you." He tells her as he dials Gwen's number again.

She calls Arthur and after a couple of seconds shakes her head at him. "Still can't be reached…"

"Hers too...you don't think…?"

"What?"

...

"Oh!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Morgana, it's getting late."<p>

"What? We're not attending a wedding… we're just going for drinks, we can be late you know…"

He rolls his eyes at her but doesn't say anything as she takes her time getting off the elevator and laughs at his impatience.

"Let's go…" She says as she wraps her left arm around his right and pulls him towards the hotel's exit. They are through the double doors when they see him.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Merlin asks in surprise. Gwen had introduced them to each other when the older actor visited her on set the previous week.

"Oh! Hi Merlin!," The other man smiles before he gives a nod to Morgana in acknowledgment.

"Oooh…this is Morgana, Michael, Morgana." Merlin introduces them to each other.

"Hi!" She smiles and extends her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you. Are you looking for Gwen?"

"Yes. I promised her I'd see her before I head back to London."

"Was she expecting you? Cause she's not in her room right now."

"Oh? I guess I should have called first huh?"

"Well, her phone's out of reach anyway. We've been trying to call her all day. I think she may have taken a trip because she's off today." Morgana supplies helpfully.

"I see…"

"Are you leaving tonight? Cause we're off to the pub, you can join us if you want…" Merlin offers.

The other man considers the invitation and eventually shrugs. "If you're sure you don't mind. I could use a drink."

"No biggie. The more, the merrier I always say."

* * *

><p>"The driver just called…"<p>

"Are they back already?"

"That's why he called…they're still there."

"What? They should have been picked up hours ago."

"The bridge got flooded so the driver's stuck on the other side. He says the likelihood of it going down tonight is very slim as it's still raining heavily in that area…"

There's silence as the implications of the report hit them both.

"Did you call them?"

"I tried. Can't reach either of them…"

More silence.

"Shall I order a heli?"

"If the weather's bad enough to cause flooding then it's probably not safe for flying …"

Silence.

"Should we be worrying now?"

"You mean, more than we already are?"

They both sigh.

"Well, the place IS stocked, so at least they won't starve."

"That may be but you're forgetting something…"

"What's that?"

"Place has no electricity."

"There's flashlights there I think and a gas lamp."

"It's not the lack of lighting I'm thinking of…it's the lack of heating…"

"Bollocks!"

"Well, I'm sure neither of them will get sick…"

"Their getting sick's the least of our problems…"

"Oh?"

"Let me put it this way, do you know a good lawyer?"

"Huh? Whatever for?"

"In case we get sued."

"Bloody hell!"

Bloody hell indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Thanks again for all your feedback =)


	9. Lips of an angel

**Chapter 9. Lips of an angel**

******Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)****

**AN: **Wrote this a couple of days ago but wasn't sure about uploading it because there's this idea that keeps plaguing me and was considering taking that route instead - but am having a hard time getting my muses to cooperate so maybe for the next chappie (or a different story altogether – was thinking the idea would work with a canon fic too)… anyway, thanks again for the feedback and hope you continue reading.

* * *

><p><em>"I…" Her throat is dry and she can't get anything else past her lips. She thinks it so unfair that he has such power over her and she wonders how it's come to this.<em>

_And then he's slowly bending down and blotting her view of the lamp…_

Unable to help herself, she closes her eyes in anticipation even as she acknowledges that she should probably push him away, because really, they can't continue this cycle of kissing and then avoiding each other.

Still, her lips part unconsciously as she waits for his lips to land on hers…

And she waits…

And waits…

And waits…

Hmm…

She is forced to open her eyes when the wait becomes too much and is startled to see that his face is inches from hers and that he is looking at her with eyes sparkling with humor. _"What the…"_ she is unable to finish her thought because he suddenly smiles at her quite mischievously just before he quickly drops a kiss on her parted lips.

He's already past her and opening the soup can by the time she recovers from her shock. She is mortified beyond belief and needs a moment to call on her training as an actress in order to school her features into something resembling composure. She isn't quite sure whether she is relieved or disappointed.

* * *

><p>Arthur wonders at the wisdom of his actions. While a part of him – a very huge part – wants to kiss her like nothing else mattered, he knows that now is not the time. There is too much to talk about, too many issues to confront before any of that can happen. Although kissing her unexpectedly in public - not only once, but twice – hasn't really been the greatest of ideas when it comes to getting her back to begin with, kissing her now, when there's only the two of them…in the dark, will be even worse. Because he is honest enough with himself to know that without anyone here to stop them and with a bed so conveniently nearby, he just might be crazy enough about her to take it further than a kiss.<p>

So once again, he needs to call on his jokester self to get through tonight.

* * *

><p>For a group of people who are supposed to be out drinking and making merry, they are an awfully quiet bunch.<p>

Merlin doesn't quite know how to act around Elena, which is strange because he never had a problem interacting with her before back in series three when they worked alongside each other. She is a nice girl of course and under different circumstances, he'd happily wish her happiness with Arthur. However, there's that matter with Gwen. He is not exactly sure what happened between his two co-stars when the fourth series wrapped BUT if Arthur's behavior on set is any indication then it seems as though his friend still feels something for Gwen. And then there's Michael…who for all intents and purposes seem to be quite sweet on Gwen…BUT he's practically married with a child so he can't exactly feel happy about the whole thing.

Morgana is equally, and unnaturally, reticent in talking to the other actress as well. Partly because Merlin has no clue about the real arrangement between Arthur and Elena and so she knows he would expect her to be loyal to Gwen (which she is), but mostly because she knows she is also NOT supposed to know about the real arrangement between Arthur and Elena (having been sworn to secrecy by Gawaine). She considers talking to Michael, BUT, she is also NOT supposed to know that there's nothing going on between him and Gwen, so yeah, silence seems to be the better option for her.

Gawaine, although normally quite friendly and boisterous, is also subdued because of Michael's presence. Not because he thinks Michael isn't a nice guy because he is. Much as he wants to hate the guy out of loyalty to Arthur, he can't because he's just…a nice guy. BUT…he is also the one standing between Arthur and Gwen so yeah…being friends with him? That would be a NO.

Elena for her part is a tad uncomfortable too. Although she doesn't exactly feel any animosity coming from Merlin or Morgana, neither does she feel all that welcome. She curses Arthur for putting her in this awkward position and laments the loss of the easy camaraderie she used to share with the two actors sitting in front of her. And then there's Michael, who, according to Gawaine's hastily whispered comment to her earlier, is allegedly dating Gwen, who is currently MIA, along with Arthur, her supposed boyfriend. It's enough to give her a headache.

Michael, on the other hand, is just quietly observing his companions. He's heard of them before, from Gwen's stories. He knows Gwen's close to the three she's currently working with, to varying degrees. They seem friendly to him, which is fine he supposes, if not for the fact that they also seem to be under the impression that he's after Gwen and given that it's public knowledge that he has a longtime girlfriend and has a child with her to boot, then they're probably thinking he's a tosser and is nowhere near good enough for their friend. So yeah, he's not exactly feeling the love from them. And then there's Elena, whom he finds to be quite an enigma. For someone who's supposedly dating Arthur, she sure doesn't act even remotely worried that her boyfriend is MIA with Gwen for the day AND night. Now, he figures that could either mean she is super secure in their relationship OR… or she is just like him. A friend mistaken for being something else…

So yes, for a group of people out having drinks, they are an awfully quiet bunch.

* * *

><p>They are through with their soup dinner when she finally breaks the silence. "Do you think the driver will be back to get us tonight?"<p>

He shrugs as he checks the time on his cellphone. "It's already past 8 and the rain isn't letting up…"

She was afraid of that. She looks past him to the bed and wonders how in all that's holy are they going to fit in that tiny space because they will have to – there's simply nowhere else to sleep in.

He follows her gaze and he winces. "I could just push the bench against the wall…" he offers.

She laughs without humor. "And what? Sleep sitting up." She shakes her head. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll manage."

_Somehow_.

* * *

><p>It is Gawaine who finally breaks the quiet. "So…you're leaving tomorrow then?" he asks Michael.<p>

"Yes. My flight leaves at noon."

Everyone looks expectantly at each other for a follow up but none is forthcoming.

So they each take another sip of their respective drinks.

"Are you here for work Elena? Or is this strictly a pleasure visit?" Merlin tries to get things moving by asking the blonde woman.

"Both." Elena smiles in response but doesn't elaborate further.

…

…

…

"Where are the lads by the way? How come they're not drinking with us?" Morgana takes a turn at starting the conversation rolling by asking Gawaine.

"Percy's with his girlfriend. Elyan and Leon have early call times so they passed."

More silence.

"So, how's shooting these days?" It's Elena's turn and addresses Merlin.

"It's okay…tiring, though."

More drinking.

…

…

"So…do you think Gwen's with Arthur right now?" Michael finally addresses the elephant in the room, curious to see what reaction he'll get from the four other people around the table.

* * *

><p>He tries to put off going to bed as long as he can, but there simply is nothing to do. His laptop's battery is dead and his cellphone is at 10% charge. It's too dark to read the book she brought and her cellphone has no games. They are both sitting on the bed with their backs against the wall and staring at the opposite wall for what feels like forever.<p>

He feels her shiver next to him and he hesitates. _Should he put his arm around her?_

"Cold?" he finally asks.

She puts her hands on top of his in answer. They are freezing cold and so he pulls her closer to his side and puts his left arm around her so they could share body heat.

"Thanks." She whispers as she leans her head on his shoulder and moves to entangle her left hand with his right.

They don't talk for a while.

Finally, he nudges her. "Sleepy?"

"Not really…" she answers.

"Do you…" he begins but falters. He isn't quite sure if he's ready for this talk.

She saves him from completing his question by posing one of her own. "Why did you kiss me?"

He contemplates prevaricating but decides to revert to joking instead by replying, "Which time?"

"Both."

Her short answer makes him swallow hard. "You know why."

"No, I really don't." It's a repeat of their earlier conversation in the van and like then, he is uncertain of how to proceed.

"Guinevere…" He takes his time saying her name as he considers what to say.

"Never mind." Her response lets him off the hook.

But then…

"I miss you."

The admission comes out of his mouth before he can think about.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes widen.<p>

Morgana chokes on her beer.

Gawaine straightens up from his slouch.

It is Elena's reaction though that Michael focuses on.

That the question shocks her is quite obvious. What isn't so discernable however is how she feels about the idea. So he waits for her to say something. But she doesn't.

"Not bothered in the least?" He finally asks.

She doesn't even blink. "Are you?" She throws the question back at him.

He smiles inwardly and inclines his head to her in acknowledgment. "Touché."

* * *

><p>He feels her freeze at his admission but doesn't say anything. So he continues.<p>

"You asked me earlier what I'm sorry for…"

She interrupts him by saying his name. "Arthur…"

But he's tired of running around in circles and so he goes on as though he didn't hear anything. "I'm sorry for not waiting for you. I'm sorry for giving up. I'm sorry for making it seem like everything's a joke because it isn't." His words stumble over each other.

"But…"

He cuts her off because he knows if he doesn't tell her now, he might never have the chance again. "Elena…" he begins to explain and falters when her hand tightens its hold on his.

"Arthur…"

"No, Guinevere, listen…" he continues as he pushes her slightly away from him so that he can turn to face her because he needs her to see how serious he is. He needs her to realize that he is not fooling around and that this matters. That she matters. So he lifts her chin up so she could look at him properly. "Elena is…She's not…" He struggles to find the words because he sees her eyes widen and her lips part.

And just like before, the latter proves to be his undoing.

Because all he can focus on is her lips…


	10. I'll say it in a love song

**Chapter 10. I'll say it in a love song…**

********Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)******

**AN:** So this was the idea that had been percolating in my head – a (semi) musical chapter of sorts (those of you who've read some of my other stories probably know my penchant for doing this) just cause I heard these songs played on shuffle and while I write. I'm not too sure about this actually but figured what the heck. Hopefully it won't ruin your enjoyment of this story (but then again, I did tell you in the beginning that this fic is a bit cracky right? LOL). Snippets of actual lyrics are written in bolded italics (songs are listed at the bottom AN) and no infringement is intended. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. As always, feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>He fights the urge to lean into her because he knows he's not done yet. "You asked why I keep kissing you…"<p>

She nods and remains silent, just staring at him with those large luminous brown eyes.

"_**Because your kiss, your kiss, is on my list. Because your kiss, your kiss I can't resist. Because your kiss is on my list of the best things in life..."**_ He tells her. And it's the truth too. _**"Because your kiss is what I miss, when I turn out the lights."**_ 1

* * *

><p>Gwen isn't sure whether to laugh at his attempt at singing or cry at the thought that like always, he is treating the whole thing as a joke, reverting back to their previous habit of quoting song lyrics to each other as playful banter when they want to take a mickey out of each other.<p>

"_**Please don't treat me like a fool. It's been hard enough for me, getting over you. **_Arthur,_** please don't treat me like you do. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let ya. Damned if I don't forget ya. So please don't treat me - like a fool."**_ 2 She sings back so he thinks she isn't taking him seriously (even though she really is) and tries to move away from him.

But he pulls her back. _**"This could be good, it's already better than that. And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back. I could be all that you need if you let me try…"**_3

"Stop saying that!" She whispers as she tries to get him to let go.

"_**I only said it 'cause I mean it. I only mean 'cause it's true. So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming 'cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you…"**_3 His hold on her tightens.

And she finally breaks. _**"You set it again, my heart's in motion. Every word feels like a shooting star. I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark…"**_3 She whispers at him.

He pulls her into his arms and tells her**. **_**"And I'm in love."**_ 3

Gwen's heart gives a leap at his confession – even though it comes out in a song. _**"And I'm terrified for the first time and the last time in my only life…"**_3She admits.

She feels his arms tighten around her as he begs in a broken voice. _**"Don't be afraid to fall in love 'cause I don't believe in givin' up. Please give me a chance to earn your trust, 'cause I know I can be everythin' that you need…"**_4

And she nearly sinks into his embrace.

But then she remembers Elena and it's with anger that she tells him, _**"Please stop pulling at my sleeve if you're just playing. If you won't take the things you make me want to give. I never cared too much for games and this one's driving me insane, you're not half as free to wander as you claim."**_5

* * *

><p>He pulls away and tries to get her to look at him. "You don't understand…"<p>

But she continues as though she didn't hear him. "_**So don't lead me on if there's nowhere for you to take me. If loving you would have to be a sometime thing. I can't put bars on my insides. My love is something I can't hide. It still hurts when I recall the times I've cried."**_5

"Guinevere…" he tries again to explain.

She cuts him off just as she finally succeeds in breaking away. She is already up and off the bed before he can do anything. _**"Don't do me favors, let me watch you from a distance. 'Cause when you're near, I find it hard to keep my head. And when your eyes throw light at mine, it's enough to change my mind. Make me leave my cautious words and ways behind."**_ 5

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>But I'm easy. Yeah, I'm easy. Say you want me, I'll come running without taking time to think, because I'm easy."<strong>_ 5 His reply when it comes startles her and she turns around to see that he is now standing next to her.

"What does that even mean?" she asks.

"_**Take my hand and pull me down, I won't put up any fight because I'm easy. Yeah, I'm easy. Give the word I'll play your game so that's how it ought to be, because I'm easy…"**_5

His answers begin to frustrate her. "Arthur…"

"_**See, moving on just isn't working. You lit the fire that I burn in. And all I've been doing is protecting a lie for the sake of my pride. While all the others set me thinking, we could be more than just amazing…"**_6

She still doesn't understand what he means and tells him so. "I don't understand…"

"_**I couldn't see it. I must have believed a lie. If I admit it would you let me make it right?"**_ 6

"Admit what?"

"I'm not with Elena. It's all a lie…"

His admission throws her. "But you quit twitter for her…"

"Not for her…"

"You told everyone I wasn't…"

"_**You make me feel like the livin' end**__** b**__**ut the end came quick and made me wanna die. So I played like I didn't care, didn't mess my hair**__**. **__**Believe me I don't know why. See I've got this foolish pride**__** a**__**nd pride goes before a fall. Yeah I've got this foolish pride…"**_7 He explains sheepishly.

"You said you couldn't wait…"

"_**Love is what it does and ours is doing nothing. But all the time we spent, it must be good for something. Please forgive all the disturbance I'm creating…but you gotta lot to learn if you think that I'm not waiting for you."**_ 8

"But…"

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur…"

"_**You want commitment, take a look into these eyes. They burn as fire, yeah until the end of time. And I would do anything, I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die to have you in these arms tonight…"**_9

"You're quoting Bon Jovi to me? Seriously?" She asks as the beginnings of a smile break through.

"Hey! I used Hall & Oates too didn't I…" He knows she loves their songs.

She laughs finally and shakes her head in mock anger. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Believe me."

Iit floors her, the stark simplicity of his plea. It is with vulnerability that she asks him, "And if I do…do you promise not to walk away again?"

He pulls her back into his arms before he softly sings to her his answer, _**"**__**But I love you best. It's not something that I say in jest, 'cause you're different girl, from all the rest in my eyes. And I ran out before but I won't do it anymore. Can't you see the light in my eyes?"**_10

And it is then that she finally, finally sees it.

And then she's tackles him and they are lying on the bed, and she is on top of him because she needs to kiss him so badly. But then he rolls them over so he's on top and he is holding both her wrists captive in his hands on either side of her head.

Gwen shivers in anticipation as his lips hover over hers enticingly. But like before, he doesn't take the final step to close the distance. She gives him a questioning look.

He doesn't move and just continues to stare at her.

"What are you waiting for?" she finally asks in frustration.

"Tell me." He demands.

She looks at him in confusion.

"Michael?"

"Is just a friend…" she answers impatiently as she fights to get her wrists free from his hands so she can pull him closer to finish what he started.

* * *

><p>"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he growls at her and then he is kissing her like he's been wanting to since the beginning of series one when he first made her laugh.<p>

No reservations.

Nothing held back.

Nothing kept.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" she gasps as they both take a breath. And promptly loses her train of thought as she feels him trail kiss down her chin…<p>

to her neck…

her shoulder…

lower…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Songs in order of appearance :

**1** Kiss on My List (Hall & Oates) ; **2** Don't Treat Me Like a Fool (Blue) ; **3** Don't Be Afraid (Elliott Yamin) ; **4** Terrified (Katharine McPhee/Zachary Levi) ; **5** I'm Easy (Keith Carradine) ; **6** Amazing (Westlife) ; **7** Foolish Pride (Hall & Oates) ; **8** Wait for Me (Hall & Oates) ; **9** In These Arms (Bon Jovi) ; **10** I Saw the Light (Todd Rundgren)


	11. Listen, do you want to know a secret?

**Chapter 11. Listen…do you want to know a secret?**

**Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of fiction and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)

**AN: **Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Again, thanks for reading and leaving feedback.

* * *

><p>The lads are in the middle of preparations for shooting a forest scene when Arthur finally arrives on set.<p>

"Hey!" Gawaine greets Arthur as he finally makes his way to the group.

"Sorry for being late…" he apologizes. "We only got back this morning and I had to go to the hotel to shower and change first…"

"We?" It is Merlin who pounces on the blonde actor's choice of pronoun.

Arthur doesn't answer and avoids looking at either one while making a big production out of taking the strap of his laptop bag off his shoulder.

The two Irish actors share a look before Merlin continues on. "We missed you yesterday."

"Uhm…I had to go somewhere." Arthur is still refusing to look at them and takes his time putting his bag on one of the lawn chairs set up for them.

Gawaine notes the change in pronoun choice with a small smile. "Did you manage to talk to Elena?"

Arthur's head snaps up at this. "Elena?" He asks.

"She was here to see you…"

"Really?"

"You mean she wasn't there in your room when you arrived?" Merlin scratches his head as he says this.

"What?" Arthur's voice came out in a strangled croak.

"Oh…I just assumed…"

Gawaine cuts off his fellow Irish actor, "I think she might have left already…she had a noon flight remember?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

"Maybe she left you a voicemail?"

"I…uhm…I …" his worlds stumbles over each other, "I left my phone in the hotel…I wasn't able to charge it last night…"

"Oh…is that why we weren't able to call you?" Merlin asks innocently as he tries to get more info from his co-star.

"Uhm…yeah…that's…that's right…"

"I wonder if Michael saw Gwen before he left…" Gawaine nonchalantly wonders aloud while glancing to see how their co-star reacts.

"What?" The speed with which Arthur turns his head to look at and ask them startles Merlin.

"Uh…Michael came by yesterday looking for Gwen…" he explains.

"And?" There is an edge to the question.

"And we couldn't contact Gwen so we had a drink with him."

"With Elena." Gawaine supplies helpfully.

Arthur's eyes widen at this. "You had a drink with Michael AND Elena last night?"

Both Merlin and Gawaine nod as they wait for the next question.

When none is forthcoming, Merlin offers, "Didn't Michael say he'll be dropping by Gwen's room before he leaves today?"

"What?"

Gawaine pretends not to hear Arthur's question. "Oh yeah…maybe they're talking now."

Arthur looks to be struggling with something before he finally asks Gawaine. "Uhm.. can I borrow your phone?"

Gawaine looks at him quizzically. "Are you calling Elena?"

"Yeah…sure…I guess I should…"

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks as Arthur reaches for the phone that Gawaine is holding out to him.

"What? Yes…yes of course….Would you excuse me for a while…I'm just gonna call…" He offers to them just before he walks away.

"What was that about?" Leon asks.

Merlin and Gawaine just shrug.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait!" she gasps as they both take a breath. And promptly loses her train of thought as she feels him trail kiss down her chin…<em>

_to her neck…_

_her shoulder…_

_lower…_

…

…

_It is when his lips nudges the fabric of her blouse down one shoulder that she pulls his head up so they land on her own lips instead. Although they've shared tons of kisses off cam while shooting series four, she had drawn the line at getting too intimate with him and they've never shared a room much less a bed before. She could feel him smile through their kiss at her move to distract him. _

"_Too much, huh?" He asks as he lifts his head momentarily and stares at her._

_She blushes at his question and tries to pull him back to her so as to avoid answering him. He resists and she lowers her eyes to evade his intent stare. She whimpers as he slowly moves to disentangle himself from her and she knows that she's ruined the moment._

"_Hey…" he whispers to her as he gently lifts her up so that she is sitting on his lap. "It's okay…"_

"_But you're…" she trails off unable to continue and lift her head up to meet his gaze._

_He chuckles at this as he lays his chin on top of her head. "It'll go away…don't worry about it."_

"_I'm sorry…" she offers._

"_Don't be. I should be the one apologizing." He tightens his arms around her as he says this. "I didn't mean to push you…"_

"_No…I really am so…"'_

"_Guinevere, stop. You should never apologize for that…least of all to me."_

"_You don't think I'm a prude?" She teases him to hide her discomfiture._

"_I'm not into you because of that…" he explains._

_She smiles at this. "Are you sure? Cause I've often caught you leering at the twins…"_

"_Twins?" He asks, confusion evident in his voice._

_She laughs. "MY twins…" _

"_Your wha…" He stops as he finally realizes what she means. "You call them your twins?" _

"_What? It's as good a euphemism as any…" she answers. _

_He chuckles at this. "I didn't think it was that obvious…" _

"_What? That you liked my twins?" She teases him. "How could I not notice when you kept looking down my dress whenever I curtsey before you."_

"_In my defense, the neckline of your dresses did keep getting lower and lower."_

_She giggles. "They did, didn't they? Blame costume."_

"_Nah! I enjoy them far too much to complain."_

"_I bet you do…"_

_They share a companionable silence._

"_Arthur…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Now what?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What is this? What are we?"_

_It is then that he lifts her head up so he can look at her eyes. "We are whatever you want us to be…" he answers simply._

"_Friends?" She asks._

_There's a pause before he answers. "If that's what you really want…" _

"_More than friends?"_

"_I'd like that more than anything…"_

"_Lovers?"_

_He sighs and lays his forehead against hers gently. "You know we don't have to be if you're not ready. I really don't mind waiting." _

"_Thank you." She whispers._

"_No, Guinevere, thank YOU!" he whispers back._

"_For what?"_

"_For giving me another chance."_

"_Arthur…"_

"_I lo…"_

_But she covers his lips with her hands. "You don't have to say them…"_

_He removes her hands and tells her, "But I do. I want to."_

"_Arthur…"_

"_Guinevere." He admonishes her._

_She stills in his arms. "Why do you say my name like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you…"_

"_Like I want you? Like I need you? Like I …"_

"_Please don't…"_

"_Like I love you?"_

_She gasps._

"_I do you know. I love you."_

"_But we've never even…"_

"_It doesn't matter. I didn't know for a long time but…I now know that I love you. That I'm in love with you."_

"_I…"_

"_Ssh…YOU don't have to say it back…"_

"_But…"_

"_I can wait until you're really ready to say it…"_

"_I…"_

_His lips steal away the words from hers. _

_She lets him._

* * *

><p>"Come on answer…" Arthur mumbles to himself as he waits for Gwen to pick up. <em>It had better not be a male voice that answers her cell.<em>

"Gawaine?" Gwen's sleepy voice answers.

"_Damn!"_ Arthur thinks as her voice gives him ideas. "No, it's Arthur…"

"Oh…hi…"

He can't help but grin when he hears the smile in her voice. "Enjoying your lie-in?"

"I was…" she teases. "But some guy just woke me up with his phone call…"

He heaves a sigh of relief when he realizes she's alone. "Did you tell him off?"

"I should…"

"Hmm…maybe he had a good reason to disturb you?"

"You think? What could that be?"

"Well…maybe he just wanted to tell you that he misses you…"

"Do tell…"

"Or…maybe he just wanted to know if you're missing him too…"

"Maybe…"

"Or maybe, he's wishing he didn't have a shoot today so he could spend the day with you…"

"Ooh…that would have been lovely…"

"How are the twins?" He asks just to hear her laugh.

She doesn't disappoint him. "Bloody hell Arthur! I shouldn't have told you about that…"

"Too late…." He laughs with her.

"Don't you have some scenes to do?"

Arthur looks behind to see if they're calling for him already. "They're still setting up."

"Have you told them?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know. We never got around to talking about it."

"Arthur! We're ready for you…" someone shouts from behind him.

"Sorry… I need to go….they're calling for me…"

"Okay…I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll head to your room when we get off?"

"Sure."

"Love you."

He doesn't give her time to answer and hangs up.

* * *

><p>It is only after they had finished shooting his scenes with the lads that Gawaine finds the time to check his cellphone for messages. He is surprised to note that instead of Elena's number, his call register lists Gwen's number as the last call. He tries to hide the smile that breaks out at this but must have failed because Percy looks at him and asks.<p>

"What's with the smile?"

He looks at his co-star and just shrugs. "Oh…I just thought of something." He offers and proceeds to send a text message to Morgana.

Percy just nods and looks at his own cellphone.

His phone buzzes in his hand and he checks the incoming message from Morgana.

_"Going to Gwen's room now"_

* * *

><p>"So…where did you hie off to yesterday?" Gawaine asks while they're being driven back to their hotel after finishing for the day.<p>

"Oh…just went shopping…"

"For what?" It is Merlin who asks.

"Stuff…"

"What stuff?" Gawaine persists.

"Just stuff. Why the interest in my shopping habits?" Arthur's gruff answer makes the others turn to look at him quizzically.

Merlin and Gawaine try to hide their mirth. "Who did you go shopping with?"

"No one."

"Oh…we thought maybe Gwen came with you?" Merlin continues to bait him.

"What?" Arthur's startled reaction confirms their theory that he had been with Gwen. "Of course not. Why would you think that? You both know she's been avoiding me like the plague since…"

"You mean since you kissed her?" Leon teases him from the front.

Arthur doesn't answer and avoids their collective gazes by staring out the window.

"We're here…" Percy announces as they finally arrive at the hotel.

Arthur takes his time getting his things.

"Hey, you want to go with us to the pub later?" Elyan asks as they get off the van.

"Oh…I think I'll turn in early…" Arthur begs off.

Gawaine raises an eyebrow. "Tired from your shopping trip?"

"Shut up Gawaine!" Arthur scowls at him.

Gawaine just laughs unrepentantly as he walks alongside Arthur and Merlin.

They are in front of the elevator when Arthur backs away from them suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… I forgot something…"

"I'll go with you…" Merlin offers.

"No!" Arthur's vehement response surprises the group. "I mean, it's fine…you all go on up ahead…"

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

* * *

><p>Arthur sighs in relief as soon as the elevator doors close in front of him. Gwen's room is two floors down from all their rooms so he moves to take the other elevator. He wishes they'd gotten around to discussing whether they would go public or not last night but there's time enough to do that later. He can't help but smile in anticipation as he rides the elevator up to her floor.<p>

He is about to knock on her door when it opens suddenly.

"Arthur?"

"Morgana!"


	12. Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

**Chapter 12 Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies…**

****Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)**

**AN: ** Sorry for the late update…RL is kicking me in the butt so have been quite busy. Anyway, I hope this chapter is not as lame as it seems to me…*sigh* Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

"Morgana!"

"What are you doing here?" They both say at the same time before they take stock of each other.

"I…uh…" _Think Arthur, think!_

"Yes?" Morgana asks silkily, a hint of mischief evident in her grin.

"I was just going to ask Gwen if she wanted to go out later…" The answer comes out before he could think about it properly.

"On a date?" Morgana's question shoots out rapidly.

"What?" _Shite! _ "No…of course not…" Arthur backpedals quickly.

"Oh?" Morgana asks with an eyebrow raised.

"It's just drinks with the lads…they're the ones who sent me to ask her…" Arthur groans silently at what comes out of his mouth.

"And you couldn't do it over the phone?"

"I left my phone in my room…" he offers lamely.

"I see…and Gwen gets a personal invite but I don't? What am I? Chopped liver?" she asks in mock anger.

Arthur blushes at this. "Of course…it goes without saying that you're invited too..."

Morgana laughs. "Right…"

They both wait for the other to move.

Neither does.

"Weren't you just leaving?"

"I was…"

"But?"

She shrugs. "I forgot something in her room."

Arthur tries hard not to show his irritation. He knows perfectly well that Morgana is just being…Morgana. "Of course…" he mutters just before he turns to face the door and moves to make sure that Gwen is able to see immediately that he, unfortunately, isn't alone, when she opens the door.

* * *

><p>Morgana smiles gleefully behind Arthur's back, knowing full well that her co-star is taking great pains to hide the fact that he is here, not to invite Gwen out, but rather to stay 'in' with her, having already been 'briefed' by her friend about where and with whom she'd spent the whole of yesterday and night.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So…tell me…"<em>

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Where did you two go off to yesterday?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You and Arthur…"_

"_What makes you think I was with Arthur yesterday?"_

"_Are you saying you weren't?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Liar!"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_Don't even bother…you're a bloody brilliant actress but you never could lie worth a damn for real…"_

…

"_Come on spill…"_

"_Again, what makes you think there's anything to…uh…'spill'?"_

"_Hmm…let me see, you were both off yesterday. You were both NOT in your respective rooms. Your cells were BOTH out of reach…AND you both didn't come back to the hotel last night…"_

"_So? For all you know he could have been with Elena…"_

"_And I suppose you were with Michael huh?"_

"_Right!"_

…

"_Ouch! Bloody hell Morgana why did you do that?"_

"_Oh, I was just checking if your nose had grown from telling that boldfaced LIE!"_

"_That hurt!"_

"_Well it should you liar!"_

…

"_Well?"_

"_How did you know I was lying?"_

"_Because we happened to be with Michael last night…"_

"_Okay you caught me…I wasn't with Michael."_

"_Now she tells me…"_

"_But Arthur could have flown to see Elena…"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, that's…"_

…

"_Bollocks! You mean SHE was here last night too?"_

…

"_Okay fine! I was with Arthur…"_

"_I knew it!"_

"_JJ made us do it…"_

"_What?"_

"_Morgana!"_

"_What?"_

"_I meant, JJ sent us to some location high up in the hills for an alleged photoshoot…"_

"_Alleged?"_

"_Well when we got there, no one else was…"_

"_Oh. How come you didn't leave?"_

"_The driver had already left when we realized there was no one else. And there was no signal and then it rained…"_

"_Oooh…and?"_

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Well what?" Arthur's irritation is obvious.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks innocently at Arthur's obvious hesitation in knocking.

* * *

><p>Gwen looks at her watch for the nth time since Morgana left her room. Although she's basically admitted to her co-star that she had indeed spent the day and night with Arthur, she isn't quite up to having both of them in the same room just yet, knowing that the Irish actress would most likely tease them both endlessly.<p>

She wonders what is keeping Arthur. She knows he is on his way, having sent a text message to Merlin earlier to inform her when shooting ends so she knows when to usher her friend out of her room. She is about to go take a shower when the knock on her door comes.

"Arthur!" She happily greets him as soon as she opens the door and moves to give him a hug.

"Gwen!" He sidesteps her quickly.

Her befuddlement at his avoidance of her embrace eases as she spies Morgana behind him. She sighs loudly and asks, "Morgana! What brings you back to my room?"

"I forgot something…" The other actress answers as she blithely enters the room.

"You did huh?" Gwen asks smoothly, knowing full well that her friend is just being her bratty self.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it that you forgot?"

"Arthur has something to ask you…" Morgana ignores her question.

* * *

><p>Arthur isn't quite sure how to answer.<p>

"He wants to know if you're free tonight…" Morgana supplies helpfully.

Gwen looks at him in question.

"And no, before you turn him down, it's NOT a date…isn't that right Arthur?"

"Shut up, Morgana!" Arthur mutters in annoyance.

"What? Wasn't that what you said earlier?"

At Gwen's look of confusion, Morgana continues, "Apparently, the LADS sent him to ask you if you're free to join them for drinks at the pub later…"

"Drinks?" Gwen asks.

Arthur shrugs in silent apology. "Yes."

"At the pub?"

Arthur nods.

"I see. And is that really what you want to do tonight?"

"_Of course not!" _He shouts in his head, but answers "Apparently…" instead.

Silence.

"Okay…I guess out for drinks it is then…" Gwen's answer startles him. He's been banking on her making an excuse not to come so they can still spend the night in.

He is too busy kicking himself mentally that he fails to note the look exchanged by the two women. "I guess I'll just go to my room and get changed then…" he answers morosely as he slowly makes his way to the door.

"Oh! For crying out loud Arthur!" Morgana's exasperated call stops him in his tracks. He turns to look at her in question.

The Irish actress rolls her eyes at him. "I know!"

"Know what?" He asks in confusion.

She just shakes her head before she beats him to the door and turns to Gwen. "Oh, go ahead and put him out of his misery."

Gwen laughs at his reaction and moves to peck him on the lips before telling him, "She knows."

"She knows?" He asks stupidly.

The two women laugh and nod at the same time.

"Oh!" He suddenly realizes what they mean. "Damn it, Morgana! Why didn't you just come out and tell me…"

"What? And miss your clumsy attempts at 'concealing' the truth from me? Where's the fun in that?"

"One of these days…"

"Yes?"

"One of these days I'll get even with you…"

"Oh, I shall count the days till then…" she flutters her eyes at him teasingly.

* * *

><p>"So?" Gawaine asks as soon as she joins them in the pub.<p>

"So, what?" Morgana feigns ignorance.

"What did she say? Were they together?" Merlin asks.

She shrugs. "Where's my drink?"

"They were, weren't they?" Gawaine asks.

Morgana sighs. _How to not tell the truth without actually outright lying?_ Normally, she would just tell them both what she found out…BUT…Arthur and Gwen deserve to be given a break. More specifically, Gwen, who she knows is petrified about that potential backlash that them going public will bring. Particularly since everybody had been under the impression that Arthur is (still) dating Elena. _Still, it's just Gawaine and Merlin…it's not like they'd blab about it…_

She is saved from answering by the arrival of the rest of the gang.

"Gwen's still AWOL?" Elyan asks.

"No, she's back." Morgana answers while avoiding her fellow Irish actors' stares.

"Is she joining us? " Percy's question draws her attention.

She shakes her head. "She's tired."_ Which is true…somewhat._

"You'd have thought she'd be well rested having two straight days off…" Leon offers his opinion.

"She's probably avoiding Arthur…" Elyan offers.

"Well, he's not coming tonight so maybe you can convince her to come…" Gawaine nudges her playfully.

_Drats! _

"Sure…let me just call her…" She moves to leave the booth.

"I'll go with you…" Gawaine offers. "I need to call someone too…"

* * *

><p>"I thought you were calling someone?" Morgana asks as Gawaine makes no move to take his cell out if his pocket when they got out of the bar.<p>

"I thought YOU were calling Gwen?"

Morgana sighs loudly. "Fine!" she mutters as she dials Gwen's number.

It rings a couple of times before Gwen answers.

_In a breathless voice…_

_breathless…_

_right!_

"Uhm…sorry to disturb you…" She knows she's blushing and she turns to hide her face from Gawaine, who is staring quizzically at her reaction. "The lads wanted to know if you wanted to come out…"

"Didn't we already…"

"Because Arthur isn't coming…" she cuts off her friend, "Oh you can't? Of course…I'll tell them. Bye." She saves Gwen from answering further and hangs up. "She's already in bed…" she starts to say as she turns to look at Gawaine and nearly jumps out of her skin when she finds him standing close.

Way too close.

She blushes at the heat that skitters along her spine at his nearness.

"Are you okay?" Gawaine asks.

"I'm fine!" She snaps.

He laughs before he leans even further into her personal space and whispers in her ear. "You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later…"

She shivers inspite of herself and strides quickly back into the pub to hide her reaction.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _

_It's just Gawaine! _


	13. Another one bites the dust

**Chapter 13 ~another one bites the dust**

**AN**: Back again (sorry for the wait). RL is kicking me in the butt and my muses are playing hide and seek with me. Hopefully with the start of shooting for Merlin's 5th season, we get some news that will inspire. Anyway, unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>It is their first scene together since Gwen agreed to give their relationship a chance and he is having a hard time concentrating. If it had been difficult for him to not think about kissing her before, it is doubly hard now that he actually knows how it feels to kiss her for real. That the scene actually calls for a kiss between their characters should have made it easier for him, but because they'd both agreed to keep their relationship a secret, he finds himself second-guessing all of his actions, lest he give himself away, because it is NOT a closed set after all and fans are all over the place. And although he would like nothing better than to shout it the rooftops he knows that announcing it now might (probably) subject both of them to endless scrutiny, not to mention vitriol from some of his more 'passionate' fans. And so he is forced to keep his distance as they get ready for the take.<p>

He studiously keeps his gaze away from her face as she is prepared by makeup for the take and catches Merlin's instead. His friend's eyebrows rise in question and he makes sure to keep his face expressionless as he shrugs feigning ignorance.

When it's finally time to shoot the scene, he gets through his first few lines without trouble and he thinks he just might get through this okay after all, but when he looks into her eyes (as called for in the scene) he finds himself losing his train of thought and then he finds himself focusing on her lips…her soft, parted lips. At the back of his mind he knows he's supposed to say a couple of lines first before moving closer to her and he's half expecting AT to yell cut when he doesn't say anything before snaking his arm around her waist and drawing her closer.

* * *

><p>Gwen's eyes widen when Arthur skips over his lines and draws her in his embrace much earlier than is called for in the scene and she has only a moment of lucidity before everything fades away as he starts kissing her.<p>

At the back of her mind she knows she's not supposed to melt completely into his embrace, after all it's only supposed to be a short kiss between their onscreen characters before he's off to some quest, but her limbs turn to jelly and she needs to keep her hands on his shoulders so she doesn't fall into a puddle at his feet.

Time seems to stop as an almost eerie silence falls on the set while everyone stands riveted at the scene before them. Even the horses don't move. And when the two stars continue to remain oblivious to their audience, eyes start to shift away in embarrassment at having to witness such an intimate moment that they almost feel like voyeurs.

It is almost anti climactic when AT finally yells "Cut!" and people start moving again.

* * *

><p>They both know they are blushing and strive to look normal and composed while trying to avoid each other's gazes. Merlin, who is in the scene with them, only looks at them in speculation while visibly trying to control his grin.<p>

"What?" Arthur asks the Irish actor impatiently.

"Did I say anything?" Merlin asks innocently.

The blonde actor just scowls at him and walks away.

"So…"

Gwen groans inwardly as Merlin's focus shifts to her. "So?"

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She feigns ignorance.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He went off script again."

Gwen shrugs. "AT didn't cut."

Merlin nods in acknowledgment and continues to consider her speculatively.

She tries not to fidget under the actor's scrutiny and manages to meet his gaze head on.

He finally sighs loudly and smiles at her. "Go ahead…"

She raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"We both know you're itching to follow him."

She gives a start at his matter of fact tone. "What?"

He laughs. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Merlin…"

He doesn't say anything and just smiles back at her.

* * *

><p>"You do know that pulling stunts like that isn't exactly what one might call being discreet, don't you?" Morgana tells him quietly as he sits down on the chair next to her under the shade.<p>

"Oh bite me!" He mutters at her inelegantly.

She snickers. "I rather think Gwen would mind if I did that…"

Arthur sighs loudly. "Don't you have a scene to shoot?"

She just laughs at him, not taking offense, as she continues to fiddle with her iPhone.

"Was it that obvious?" The question seems torn out of him.

She sighs. "Well, you two have always had crazy chemistry together…" she offers.

"But?"

"Let me put it like this, we ALL had to look away after a while…"

"Huh?" His confusion is evident.

She turns to him impatiently. "It's like watching porn as a group."

"What?" His shout makes people look at the two of them and he flushes as he lowers his voice and asks, "It was just a kiss…my hands didn't even move away from her waist."

His comical reaction makes her laugh. "Exactly! But we all still felt like perverts looking at the two of you. I'm still blushing…" At his continued confusion she adds, "It was too intimate…"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

He groans at this. "She is going to kill me isn't she?"

She smiles. "Well it does take two…"

"I'm trying you know…"

She gives him a questioning look.

"To be discreet…"

She pats his arm. "I know. If it helps, you were almost successful. Just…you know, try harder when you have scenes together."

"Kind of hard to focus when she's near…"

"Aw…that's so sweet…"

"What's so sweet?" Gawain's question startles both of them.

"None of your business." Morgana mutters before standing up and walking away.

"Hey! How long have you been standing there?" Arthur asks, brows furrowing at the actress' abrupt departure.

"Not long." Gawaine answers and takes a seat. "What's up with her?"

"Maybe you did something to piss her off?"

"What? I just arrived…"

Arthur just shrugs.

* * *

><p>"What's with the face?" Gwen asks.<p>

Morgana gives a start at the question. "What face?"

"That face! And if I am not mistaken, it is directed at a certain Irishman." Gwen laughs at her friend's 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look. _Interesting. _"What has Gawaine done now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Irish actress shrugs and avoids her gaze.

"Morgana!"

"What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What makes you think there's something to tell?"

"The same gut feeling you had when you asked me if I had something to confess yesterday…"

Morgana sighs loudly as her body sags in her seat. "That obvious huh?"

Gwen doesn't say anything and just waits.

"It's just…." The normally unflappable actress looks uncharacteristically flustered. "I…"

"Hey, Morgana! Gwen."

Gwen's eyes widen in comprehension when she sees her friend freeze and blush furiously at Gawaine's sudden appearance (and interruption). _Oh!_

"Gawaine." she greets their co-star slowly as she notes how the Irish actress moves discreetly to put more space between her and the actor.

"Are you okay?" He asks her friend, concern evident in the way he looks at her.

Morgana avoids his gaze and stares resolutely at Gwen. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The actor persists.

"She's fine. She's just hungry." Gwen answers for her friend when no response is forthcoming from the actress.

"Oh."

"Yeah. We were actually on our way to craft service…" Gwen continues as she gets her friend walking alongside her.

"Mind if I join you?"

The panic on Morgana's face makes Gwen answer for her. "Actually I do mind." Gawaine's comical reaction makes her laugh. "Sorry…girl talk." She offers just before she waves at him and drags her friend away.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it is huh?" Gwen asks her as soon as they are seated with their lunch in front of them.<p>

"Oh God!" Morgana groans as she hides her face in her hands.

"Hey! It's fine…"

"No it's not!" She sighs loudly as she picks up the fork and starts playing with her food.

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know…just…last night I just started to feel weird around him…"

"Oh?"

"Just…you know…"

Gwen couldn't stop a grin from escaping. "Actually I don't…"

"Oh God!" She mutters again. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Gwen laughs. "Karma's a bitch huh?"

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

"What?"

"That!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Want me to ask Gwen about it?"

"Would you?"

"Gotcha!"

"Wha… Arthur!"

"Not so funny to be on the other side ain't it?"

"Whatever."

"Haha!"

It takes Gawaine a couple minutes before the import of Arthur's words sinks in. "Hey! What do you mean ask Gwen?"

"What?"

"So it's like that now huh?"

"What?"

Gawaine laughs gleefully. "Last time I looked Gwen wasn't giving you the time of day."

"So?"

"So how come you're now 'able' to ask her to do stuff for you? Explain that Einstein!"

"He has a point Arthur." Merlin joins in.

Arthur groans and wonders how his advantage has turned around and bitten him in the butt.


	14. The girl is mine

**Chapter 14 ~The Girl Is Mine **

**Disclaimer:** Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of **fiction** and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =)  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers**: None  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arthur & Gwen are actors in a TV series  
><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for the long wait. More RL drama kind of made my muses even more elusive. (It doesn't help that there's no word still on the Merlin front – I need spoiler pics/vids LOL). Anyway, here's an update. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine. Hope it's not as lame as I think it is. LOL.

* * *

><p>She is walking along the corridor of the castle on her way to shoot her scene with Merlin when she gets pulled quickly into an alcove. She gasps and is about to scream when she realizes exactly who it is that pulled her in. "Arthur!"<p>

"Sshh…not so loud…" he whispers as he draws her closer to him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know we shouldn't…" she is unable to continue when he nuzzles her neck.

He doesn't answer. He's too busy dropping light kisses from her neck to her jaw…

She gasps as he proceeds to nibble on her lips. "Someone might see us…"

"Not if we're quiet…"

"I'm due at makeup…" she counters.

"I don't care…" he mutters, still intent on kissing her.

"Arthur…"

"Guinevere…"

And she's lost.

It starts out light and teasing. But when he wraps an arm around her waist and their bodies are flush against each other, the kiss deepens…and then his tongue is inside her mouth and her hands are moving from his shoulders to his nape, and then her fingers are tangling in his hair. He maneuvers them so her back is pressed against the stone wall and then he is lifting her and she is suddenly cradling his body between her legs. She bites back a moan, as his lips land on a particularly sensitive spot between her jawline and her ear and gets even by biting on his shoulder blade through his tunic. And then his lips are on hers again.

Neither knows how long or how much more carnal the kiss would have gotten if not for the sound of approaching voices and footsteps.

They break apart reluctantly as they struggle to hide behind the large column that stood in front of the alcove where they'd taken refuge. He slowly sets her back on her feet, both a little wobbly. They step out once the voices fade away and they look at each other sheepishly. She stifles a giggle as she notes the lipstick stains on his mouth and tunic and reaches out to wipe it off him.

It kills him that he can't claim her as his in public…that he is reduced to the same antics as his onscreen character during series 2 and 3 when their reel love story needed to be kept a secret. Still, he thinks he wouldn't trade what they have now for anything.

"I need to go…" she whispers.

"I know." He agrees, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" She asks.

"Always." He promises.

A couple of feet away, their exchange is observed by Gawaine. _"So that's really how it is…"_ he thinks to himself as he smiles mischievously, an idea forming in his head to get Arthur to admit (to them at least) that he and Gwen are indeed a couple now.

* * *

><p>"Where's Gwen?" Arthur asks when he sees Morgana queuing for food during their lunch break.<p>

"She's not with you?" The Irish actress asks in confusion. "She told me she was going ahead to have lunch with you…"

"I've been here for over an hour now but I haven't seen her…"

"Did you try calling her?" she asks distractedly as she makes her selection.

He doesn't answer, already busy dialing Gwen's number.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Gwen asks Gawaine in exasperation as the Irish actor drags her across the courtyard.<p>

"It's a surprise."

Gwen's raised eyebrow goes unnoticed by her co-star. "Gawaine…you're making me miss my lunch. You know how cranky I get if I don't eat!"

"Are you sure it's just food you're missing?"

"What?"

"Nothing…just stop complaining, we're nearly there."

Gwen stifles her growing irritation and continues to allow herself to be dragged farther away from craft service where both food and her boyfriend are waiting for her. Her phone rings before she could ask again where he's taking her. She's about to answer when Gawaine stops walking and snatches her phone away from her. "Hey!"

He ignores her and proceeds to answer her phone without bothering to look who's calling. "She's busy right now…call later," and proceeds to hang up.

"Gawaine!"

"What?"

"That could have been important…"

He sighs and finally looks at the caller ID and sees Arthur's name on the screen. "No, it's not."

"Why? Who was that?" she asks as she struggles to get her phone from him.

"Arthur." He answers casually.

Her eyes widen at this and Gawaine smiles inwardly when he realizes she's struggling not to react.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, so consider yourself saved from being bothered by him." He tells her innocently, still refusing to give her back the phone. "Unless you wanted to talk to him…" He makes the statement into a question. He can almost hear the gears shift in her head as she considers what to say.

Finally, she answers. "No…it's fine…"

"Good." He smiles even as he marvels at how stubborn she can be.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you."

"What?"

"I asked AT and she said you didn't have anything scheduled this afternoon so you're free…"

* * *

><p>"What?" Morgana asks as she notes Arthur's puzzled expression.<p>

"She's with Gawaine…"

"Huh?"

"Exactly!" He mutters distractedly as he looks around trying to spot their erstwhile missing co-stars.

"How do you know they're together? You hardly talked…"

"He answered her phone and said she was busy."

Morgana frowns at this. "She doesn't have anything scheduled this afternoon."

"I know."

"Well, you know how that lug is…I'm sure he's just taking a mickey out of her…" Morgana assures him.

"Maybe…" He answers, but isn't quite sure about it.

"You're going to go and find them aren't you?"

He doesn't bother answering and is already on his way to do just that.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Gwen asks as she takes in the scene before her.<p>

"We're having a picnic…" He tells her gleefully.

"A picnic?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Gawaine!"

"What? Can't I take a good friend of mine for a picnic?"

"Well yes, I suppose you can but I don't understand why…"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Are you seeing anyone these days, Gwen?" Gawaine asks her innocently, knowing she would most likely deny this.

"Why do you want to know?" Her response comes out guardedly.

"You see…I've always thought highly of you…" he begins, mentally laughing at the panicked expression on her face. "And I was wondering if …"

"Is this a joke?" She asks him sharply.

"I'm perfectly serious. I've wanted to ask you out for a long time now but Arthur…"

"Arthur? Did he put you up to this?"

"What? No! He has nothing to do with this…"

"But…"

Gwen gasps in surprise as he takes her hand in his and moves closer to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks him sharply.

"Gwen…" he whispers as he moves even closer.

* * *

><p>Arthur is muttering under his breath in frustration as he makes his way into the woods in the general direction that some crew members points him to when he asked them if they'd seen his two erstwhile costars. He wonders what the hell Gawaine's thinking by dragging Gwen here. He is flabbergasted at the sight that greets him as soon as he reaches the clearing.<p>

Gawaine is holding both Gwen's hands in his and is leaning slowly into her.

"What the bloody hell…" the words come out before he can censor himself.

Gwen gasps as Arthur's voice sounds loudly in the clearing. "Arthur!"

"What's the meaning of this?" The blonde actor shouts as he strides purposefully towards the Gawaine and Gwen.

Instead of panicking, Gawaine turns slowly towards his fellow actor and smiles while resisting Gwen's efforts at making him let go of her hands. "I rather think it's obvious."

"Gawaine…" Gwen admonishes the Irish actor.

"What?" He asks her innocently.

She rolls her eyes at him and then turns to her boyfriend and says, "Arthur this is not what you think…"

"It bloody well had better not be…"

"We're just having a picnic…" The Irish actor supplies helpfully, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"Unbelievable! I wait for you at craft service and you go off with him on a bloody picnic?" Arthur's voice had risen by the time he ends the question.

Gawaine tries very hard not to laugh as Gwen glares at Arthur for his asinine question.

The blonde actor doesn't see however, because he turns his attention to the Irishman instead. "What the hell is this about?"

He shrugs. "I felt like a picnic and thought Gwen might appreciate joining me…"

"Well she doesn't." Arthur snaps at him, answering for Gwen. "She's having lunch with me."

"I wasn't asking you…"

"She doesn't like picnics."

"Of course she does."

"She…" Gwen cuts them both off. "…can answer for herself..."

To his credit, Arthur seems to realize his misstep because he freezes at Gwen's stormy expression.

"And she, is not having lunch, with either of you." She finishes just before she turns to walk away.

Arthur groans at this, which makes the other actor laugh. He turns to the Irishman in annoyance. "You did that on purpose."

"Who me? I just wanted to have a picnic." Gawaine answers unrepentantly.

"Why Gwen?"

"Why not? It's not like she's seeing anybody else…"

"She is." Arthur answers emphatically.

"You mean Michael? No, she's not."

Silence.

"Unless you know something I don't?"

Silence.

"Why are you really doing this Gawaine? It's not like you're really into her."

"You mean, unlike you?"

Silence.

"Why won't you admit it? There's only the two of us here."

Silence.

"Whatever! I'm going after her…"

"Don't."

"Don't? And why not?"

Silence.

Gawaine shakes his head at his friend's stubbornness. "I figured as much."

"She's mine!"

"What?"

"Guinevere is mine."


	15. Going out of my head

**Disclaimer:****Merlin & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of****fiction****and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =). Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 15: Going out of my head…**

* * *

><p>"I wish you didn't have to go…" Arthur laments and gives her a mournful look while lounging on her bed as she packs for the trip halfway across the world to promote their show.<p>

"You know I have to." Gwen answers as she considers which of her tops to bring with her.

"It's rubbish how I'm the only one left here while you three gallivant in the States." He grumbles even as he takes out the dress she's just placed into her suitcase.

"Put that back!" she scolds him. "And what do you mean you're the only one. Gawaine and the others are staying too."

"It's too short." He tells her while refusing to put the dress back in the case. "The guys are okay but I'd rather have you here than them. Why can't they go instead?"

"I missed last year's event so I need to go this year." She explains as though speaking to a child. "And no, that dress is not too short."

"I know." He sighs. "Why are you packing a dress anyway? Planning on painting the town red while you're there?" He asks sharply.

"Yes, Arthur." She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm planning to dance the night away with Merlin and Morgana because I just _**love**_ the nightlife in San Diego." She adds sarcastically.

He flushed at her words. "Sorry." He mumbles. "It's just that I'm going to miss you."

"Promise?" She asks teasingly as she makes her way to him.

"Cross my heart." He smiles as he sits up and pulls her to sit on his lap so he could kiss the living daylights out of her.

* * *

><p>"He's being a brat again, I see." Morgana's voice startles her and she nearly drops her phone.<p>

"You know how he is." Gwen sighs while answering her boyfriend's nth text to her since the group left Britain.

"Goodness, you'd think you've been gone for like ages when it's not even a week yet."

She laughs at her friend's comment.

"So how come you're not dressed yet?" Morgana asks.

"I…"

"Don't tell me you're not coming with us?"

"I…" she starts to answer but then her phone goes off again. She yelps when the Irish woman snatches her phone off her hands. "What are you doing? Give that back!"

"Oh shush…" Morgana turns her back on her and starts scrolling through her messages. "I knew it! He's guilt tripping you into not going."

"I don't really feel like going out anyway." She answers.

"Gwen! It's not like he's moping around in his hotel room anyway. I'm sure the lads have been dragging his ass off to the pub." Morgana scolds her while typing on the cell.

"What are you typing?" Gwen asks while trying to get her phone from her friend's hands.

"Something lame and reassuring." Morgana rolls her eyes as she says this. "Now go be a good friend and start getting dressed. Merlin's waiting for us downstairs."

Gwen sighs in frustration before giving up and snatches the dress off the hanger from the closet to take with her to the bathroom.

As soon as she hears the bathroom door close, Morgana dials Arthur.

"Finally! I've been waiting for your call all day." Their blonde co-star's voice came through all happy and excited that Morgana almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

"You're being a brat, you know that right?" She tells him without preamble.

"Morgana? What are you doing with Gwen's phone?" His voice doesn't hide his annoyance.

"This is the one time she can go out and have fun without all the drama that comes from being partnered with you and you're spoiling it for her." Morgana doesn't even feel guilty for telling him off.

"What?" Arthur's voice has risen in indignation.

"Oh, don't what me you arse!" She hisses without raising her voice so her friend doesn't overhear. "You know bloody well what I'm talking about."

"Morgana!"

The Irish woman sighs before controlling her irritation and speaks quietly. "Look Arthur, I'm not being a witch here just for kicks. She's perfectly content to mope around in this hotel room just 'cause she feels guilty because you're not here. Something you never felt the last time _**you**_ were here and _**she**_ was stuck there. Your constant reminder for her not to chat guys up here is just plain childish and unfair."

"So guys are chatting her up?"

"What?" It's Morgana's turn to be indignant. Of all the things she said, he focuses on _**that**_ part? "You're missing the point!"

"Morgana…"

"Arthur, you know she loves you! I personally can't understand why seeing as you're such a prat, but if she's willing to put up with all your crap on top of all the crazy that comes with being with you whether it's made public or not, the least you can do is trust her enough not to stop her from actually enjoying herself when you're not with her!"

There is silence on the other end for quite a while before he reluctantly answers. "I'm being an arse aren't I?"

She rolls her eyes at this but tempers her voice. "If the shoe fits…"

"You're still a brat though…"

Trust Arthur to be childish. "Whatever! Listen, I'll hand you off to her and you're going to tell her to come with us because you love her so much. Agreed?"

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>He sighs morosely as he stares at the ceiling in his hotel room. He knows Morgana is right. And he knows that keeping Gwen from enjoying herself in San Diego just because he's an insecure f*ck is not only moronic but also unfair to her. And he knows that he shouldn't feel depressed after basically ordering her to go out clubbing with Morgana and Merlin because it's not like she'll meet someone else there and kick <em><strong>him<strong>_ to the curb. She's never been like that and she never will be. She's just way too…good for that.

The thing is, it's because she's so damned good that makes it harder for him not to act like an idiot. Because the truth is, even though they'd been together for some time now, he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop. That she'd wake up one of these days and realize she's getting the short end of the stick by being with him. It doesn't help that she still wants to keep things a secret. Sure, he understands this because as many as those who are rooting for them in the show, there are twice as many who feel otherwise…and most of them have twitter and tumblr accounts and aren't afraid to use them! (He thanks his lucky stars that she's not into those things otherwise she'd have probably never given him a second chance, let alone the time of day.)

Still, he thinks he might feel a lot better if it all came out because then he wouldn't have to hide how he felt. And he wouldn't have to control himself in between shoots and stay as far away from her as possible because then he wouldn't be so tempted to keep her in his arms and you know, kiss her senseless. And he wouldn't have to grit his teeth whenever Mordred smiles a little too wide or stands a little too close to her. So yes, he's looking forward for the shoot to be over with so he can finally drag her off for a much needed vacation somewhere they don't have to worry about prying eyes.

"Well at least there's a photo shoot to look forward to." He thinks to himself. At least then he can act how he really feels about and around her and pass it off as 'acting' for 'promotional' purposes. The thought cheers him up considerably.

He just hopes it pushes through though. Maybe he should keep his fingers crossed just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Aacck! I know, I know… I suck big time for neglecting this fic for so long (of course, my UB fic has not had some love for even longer so…) but the muses haven't been cooperative and I've been buried in work and had health scares to boot. Anyway, not really promising anything but I hope to do better once the show actually starts airing again – maybe then I'll feel more inspired…fingers crossed.

To those who (still) read this…do send me some love by hitting that good ole review button below. *Hugs*


	16. It's so obvious that I love you

**Disclaimer: Merlin (the TV show) & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of fiction and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =). Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who left their comments. I appreciated them very much – wasn't sure people were still reading this fic so thanks for letting me know =) Till next time.**

**Chapter 16: It's so obvious that I love you…**

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel?" Morgana asks her over the phone.<p>

So how does what feel?" Gwen answers as she goes over her closet to decide what to wear.

"I heard he took his mom to watch you film earlier."

"Why am I not surprised you know this?" She mutters at her friend.

"Because I'm really a witch and I have super powers." Morgana cackles at her.

"Seriously Morgana, that just sounds creepy."

"Quit deflecting. So spill. Was it nerve-wracking to have your future MIL on the set?"

"MIL?"

"Mum-in-law." The other woman spells it out patiently.

Gwen laughs at this. "You're getting ahead of us."

"Whatever…you know just how big a deal it is to have him take her to see you, you know."

Gwen sighs at this because she does know. It's common knowledge how close Arthur was to his mom. "I'm a professional so I didn't let it bother me."

"Liar!" Morgana calls her on it.

"Fine! I was a bit nervous…"

"I can imagine. Although, didn't you two already meet before?"

"Yeah a couple of years back…but then again, I wasn't dating his son back then, was I?"

"Did you get to talk to her again after the shoot?"

"No. But I am having dinner with them this weekend."

"Oooh…." Morgana squeals. "Wait…you mean you're both flying off to see her? How's that gonna work?"

"We're supposed to have a photo shoot so we're hoping no one's going to raise an eyebrow if they see us together…"

"I know you don't want to hear this Gwen, but why don't you two just come out?"

"You know why."

Morgana sighs. "I guess. I'm so glad I don't have your problem."

"So have you seen Gawaine since we've been back?" Gwen teases to lighten their mood.

The other woman groans. "I knew I shouldn't have drank so much that night…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Merlin's voice startles him into revealing his hidden form behind a wall.<p>

"Merlin!" he scolds his costar and looks around to see if they've been noticed.

"What? And why are you lurking about anyway?"

Arthur sighs. "None of your business?" He tells himself not to feel guilty for not telling the truth and deliberately doesn't look at his friend.

The Irish lad looks at his blonde costar and then follows his line of vision and snickers. "Are you spying on her?"

"What?!" Arthur finally looks at the other man in exasperation.

"Gwen…" Merlin motions towards the direction their female costar has taken a couple of minutes earlier.

"Of course not!" Arthur denies vehemently, willing his face not to betray his nervousness. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you don't have a scene scheduled today?"

"So? Can't I visit the set on my off day?"

"So you don't care that she's eating outside?" Merlin asks innocently.

"Don't be silly Merlin." He makes his voice sound as scathing as possible.

"Okay…so you don't really care that Leon has just followed her out there?" There is no mistaking the mischief in the other man's voice.

"What?!" The speed with which he follows Merlin's gaze surprises even himself.

"Ouch!" The younger man grimaces. Arthur scowls at him in question. He shrugs. "I thought maybe you'd have whiplash from turning your head so suddenly."

"Bugger off Merlin!" He says as he starts to stalk off towards the direction that Gwen and Leon had gone.

"You know, they might not appreciate your company right?" The younger man seems hell bent in annoying him.

He doesn't say anything and keeps on walking.

"Seriously Arthur. There are like a lot of fans around. Don't make a scene."

It is the concern he hears in Merlin's voice that makes him stop and turn to his friend. "I'm not." He answers and at Merlin's look of confusion continues, "…going to make a scene."

"Okay. So why are you following them?"

He debates with himself on whether to tell Merlin or not. And then gives a loud sigh. "If you must know, I'm the one Gwen's meeting outside."

His costar looks at him in skepticism. "Right. And Leon happens to be what?"

"Look. Gwen and I have been seeing each other, okay?" He thinks he might feel insulted at the sudden burst of laughter that emerges from his friend.

"Does Gwen know that?"

Arthur sighs in exasperation. "Of course you lug! It's her idea to keep it a secret in the first place."

Merlin stops laughing and finally looks at him intently. "You're serious?"

"Morgana knows." He finally admits.

"Oh."

"Look Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"No. No it's fine…I mean… what am I to you really?" The younger man laments. "It's not like we're friends or anything right? I'm just your servant after all."

It takes him a moment to realize that the other man is just teasing. "Oh bloody hell Merlin, quit with the theatrics. How long have you known?"

Merlin finally snickers. "Since SD."

"Gwen told you?"

"Morgana did. Let me tell you, for an Irish lass she really can't hold her liquor very well."

He tells himself to strangle Morgana the first chance he gets. "I should have known."

"Yes. You should have. You'd have better chance of keeping it a secret if you had told me instead of her."

"Yeah well…it's not like I was the one who told."

"So what was the plan anyway?"

Arthur shrugs.

"If Leon's out there, he's bound to see you two together."

"If you're so worried, why don't you come with me and then you can do me a solid and distract him…" He asks the other man slyly.

"What's in it for me?"

He thinks for a moment. "I know something that you can hold over Gawaine…"

Merlin perks up at this. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"You know, if you're hell bent on keeping the two of you a secret you should hold off on your PDA." Merlin tells him quietly as they get ready for their scene.<p>

"What are you on about Merlin?"

The younger man shakes his head. "You're seriously not even aware are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hand holding?"

"What are you…Oh"

"Yes. Oh…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you look quite fetching today Ms. Guinevere." He teases her gently as they prepare for the next scene.<em>

"_Oh shut it Arthur…you know how my hair gets in this weather." She grouses._

_He laughs quietly. "You know I love you…with or without that plastic thing on your hair."_

_She grimaces at him. "Yeah right."_

_He just smiles at her and tries not to step closer to her because there are too many folks around them._

"_What's wrong?" Her question startles him out of his reverie. _

"_What do you mean?" He asks ._

"_You've been flexing your hand…" She explains._

_He wasn't even aware he'd been doing that actually so he takes a moment to appreciate the concern in her voice. "It's nothing…just a little sore from gripping that blasted sword." _

_He's too surprised to react when she suddenly reaches out to take his hand in hers and starts massaging it. And then he ceases to care that they're in public because it feels so unbelievably good even with their gloves on. "I'll put a salve on it later." She tells him._

"_I think a kiss might be better." His voice drops lower because it's not every day that she forgets where they are long enough to actually touch him in public. _

_He nearly groans aloud when she teases him with a grin. "Maybe if you behave…"_

_He is so happy that he switches their hands around so he's holding hers in his and takes a moment to take in their entwined hands. She must have noticed his preoccupation because she gives his hand a squeeze which causes him to look at her. _

_And then time seems to freeze because she's suddenly staring at him and everything else fades away._

* * *

><p>The thing with that is, he's not even sure what happened after. He knows they must have pulled themselves together enough to finish the shoot. But he knows he needs to be more careful. And he thinks he might have succeeded if their next scene together hadn't involved her wearing that blasted red dress.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Quit staring Arthur." Gwen mutters under her breath at her boyfriend.<em>

_Arthur sighs. "I'm trying."_

"_Try harder." She admonishes while keeping her smile firmly in place._

"_Why is that dress cut so bloody low anyway?" It's his turn to mutter under his breath while keeping his back to the crowd that he knows are looking at them from behind the line that the crew had set up in the courtyard._

"_I thought you said you liked this new gown?" She risks a glance at him before looking away quickly._

"_Well that was before I realized just how well it fits you." A hint of petulance enters his voice._

_She tries not to react. But then can't help herself. "I'm supposed to be the queen for heaven's sake. Shall I dress as a bag lady then?"_

_Her words seem to make him realize how childish he's acting. "Sorry. It's just…did you see how the Knights all looked at you earlier?"_

"_It's in the scene. They're supposed to."_

"_Not below your neck they're not."_

"_Oh grow up!" She finally gives up and walks away from him._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." He tells her even as he keeps the necessary distance between them as they prepare to shoot the scene on the balcony.<p>

She doesn't say anything and just chews on her gum while refusing to look at him.

He's well aware that despite the balcony's height that people can still see them from below so he doesn't make a move to close the distance between them. Instead he raises his foot on the balustrade and rests his arm on his knee as he looks at her, hoping to fluster her into finally looking at him again.

"Stop it Arthur." She tells him quietly.

"Stop what?" He smiles at her in mischief.

She bites her lip. "Stop staring."

"Can't help it, babe. You look really hot in that dress."

"I thought you said you hated this dress."

"Well…I've come to realize the error of my ways." He offers as an apology.

She doesn't respond and keeps her gaze resolutely on the horizon.

"You know I'm just going to keep at this until you give in right?"

Nothing.

"Come on Gwen. Give me a break?"

Nothing.

"Please?"

Still nothing.

"Guinevere." He decides to pull out the big guns. He knows she melts everytime he says her full name just so.

"Not fair." A smile finally breaks through.

"Forgive me?" He asks knowing she's halfway there already.

"Maybe."

"Stubborn wench." He teases good naturedly.

"And don't you forget it." She sassed back.

"If I make you laugh, will you say you forgive me?"

"You can try."

He's so glad her mood has improved that he doesn't even mind that one of the crew has decided to plant himself a couple of feet away from them. _Now to finally make her smile…_

* * *

><p>Her laughter, when it finally comes after he tells her a joke complete with hand gestures hits him like a hundred proof whiskey (if you know, he was the kind who drank that sort of thing). It just washes over him and makes him feel slightly light-headed and euphoric. He thinks maybe he spaced out a little bit because she looks at him in question and asks, "What's wrong?"<p>

He smiles. "Nothing…just…" He wishes he could just tell her what he really wants to say. But the crew member is still there and well…a joke's one thing but a heartfelt declaration of devotion might send the poor guy into apoplexy. So he looks away to gather his composure. It's probably a good thing because someone else joins them to take his picture.

He figures the words can wait for when they're alone.


	17. Speculating about the speculators

**Disclaimer: Merlin (the TV show) & its characters are the property of BBC / Shine ; This is a work of fiction and any similarities to real persons is purely coincidental =). Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**AN: Sorry this is short but I really wasn't planning on writing an installment till S5 came out but I couldn't resist. Everything's done in good fun so hopefully I'm not offending anyone. Anyway, thanks again to those who left their comments. I truly appreciate them =) **

**Chapter 17: Speculating about the speculators**

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" Gwen asks when she sees him staring intently at his laptop.<p>

He looks up at her guiltily and blushes which raises her eyebrows. "Uh…nothing…"

"Nothing, huh?" She asks silkily as she advances towards him. "Uh uh…don't even think about it." She warns him when she sees his intent to slam the laptop closed.

"It's silly…" he mumbles still trying to hide what he was looking at so intently.

She ignores him and moves to stand behind him to see what had him so preoccupied earlier. She frowns when she realizes it's some kind of a forum or message board. "You were going over the posts?" She asks and bends over his shoulder so she can read some of it.

He sighs loudly. "Well if you must know, yes I was."

"So why the big secret? There's nothing wrong with reading…." She trails off when she realizes why he didn't want to show it to her. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." He tells her glumly. "I'm sorry you had to read that."

She sighs because she knows how much it bothers him to read negative stuff about her and in the past, it bothered her too. But at the moment, she really didn't care anymore. She's happy and mostly due to the fact that she knows where she stands with him and him with her. Unlike the last time they were together when they were still both uncertain about what they really wanted out of the relationship. So she slides an arm over his shoulder and onto his chest and rests her chin on top of his head. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." She reassures him.

"I just hate that some people…"

"I'm okay." She tells him firmly before he can continue further.

He turns and pulls her onto his lap so she's sitting sideways and wraps his arms around her waist rests his head on shoulders. "Please don't leave me because of this…"

She laughs at his melodramatic plea while wrapping her arms around him too. "Don't be silly Arthur. I love you."

He lifts his head and grins at her. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I didn't know you tweeted this…" She nudges him later on. She's been going through the messages on one of the boards he's bookmarked while he lounged about in her bed.<p>

"What?" He asks and blushes when he hears the song play from the YouTube video she must be referring to. "Oh…that…"

She giggles. "Why Arthur, is that supposed to be for me?" She bats her eyelashes at him playfully.

He leers at her mischievously. "Do you see me looking at anybody else?"

"You do realize that you've basically just fueled the speculations about us with this, yeah?" She asks as she laughs.

He grins at her but doesn't say anything more. She doesn't need to know that that's exactly why he did it even though she didn't have a twitter account. He thinks it was quite clever of him actually.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear…" She grimaces a little later.<p>

"What now?" He asks.

"I never should have listened to you." She laments.

He frowns as he looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The umbrellas…" She reminds him.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?" She admonishes him when he lowers the umbrella he's holding and positions hers closer as well so they're both hidden from view.<em>

"_Kissing you." He whispers and proceeds to do exactly just that._

"_Arth…" Her words are cut off when his lips meet hers. _

_He ends the kiss with reluctance. He would have deepened the kiss if not for the fact that they're in the middle of the courtyard and about to shoot a scene. "I guess that would have to tide me over…"_

"_You're so lucky you're such a good kisser…" She grumbles._

_He grins at her words. "Just good? How about great? Spectacular even?"_

"_Don't push it." She tells him severely although she's smiling. "We could have been caught."_

"_Nobody can see through these giant umbrellas." He reassures her even as he mentally keeps his fingers crossed. "Not unless they have x-ray vision."_

"_I suppose." She concedes._

"_Want to do it again?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows at her naughtily._

"_Step away now Romeo…" She warns him._

_He just laughs before doing as he's told._

* * *

><p>"Well we were covered." He shrugs.<p>

"Yes…but I hadn't realized how it would actually look to other people…"

"What? We just looked like we really didn't want to get wet." He tells her and goes back to playing with his phone.

She just sighs loudly and goes back to reading.

"Ooh…this reminds me, are we still on for dinner at your Mum's?" She asks.

"Yep. Why?" He doesn't look up from his phone as he says this.

"Oh just thinking how we're going to manage that without being seen?" She wonders aloud.

He tamps down the slight irritation he feels at having to go through this whole secrecy business and reminds himself that everything is worth the pleasure of having her in his life. "I thought we were using the photo shoot as a cover?"

"Well…have you actually heard back from TPTB about that?"

He sighs glumly because of course, they hadn't. "If it doesn't pan out I'll think of something." He reassures her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the photo taken at the RE?" He asks after a while.<p>

"What?! You mean it's here too?" Her eyes widen at this and she quickly scrolls down the page. She gives a sigh of relief when she sees that it's only him that's shown in the snap.

He laughs at her reaction. "Made you nervous didn't it?"

"You do remember where your other hand was when that snap was taken don't you?" She tells him dryly.

He smirks at her in remembrance. "Oh do I ever…"

"I wonder why I got cropped out…" She speculates aloud. "Bloody hell ! Why am I even asking? I should be grateful I hadn't been photographed, shouldn't I?"

He gets up and off the bed and wanders over to her and closes the laptop lid before she can protest. "And that's enough reading for you."

"Hey! I wasn't done."

"Yes you are." He tells her firmly while pulling her off the chair. "This is our only off day together for some time and you're wasting it on that…"

She gives him a speculative stare of her own. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"So…what do _**you**_ want to do?"

He wraps his arms around her and wiggles his eyebrows at her playfully. "Oh I can think of a few things…"

"Just a few?" She asks throatily as she rises on her tiptoes so she can put her arms on his shoulders.

"Quite…" He whispers back just before he slides his hands down to the back of thighs so he can lift her up and against him more firmly.

"Do tell…" She murmurs to his lips just before her lips take possession of his while she anchors her thighs against his hips.


End file.
